A Prince's Journey
by Adriannu255
Summary: Book One in a trilogy. Soren was the son of a madman, and he do would whatever it took to save his country and people from the eternal darkness his father spread across the land...even if it meant betraying them.
1. The Beginning

Adriannu255: Well, my first attempt at a Fire Emblem fic. I know there are fics that talk about Soren being raised by his father, but what if he was raised by his _mother_? Would he have turned out differently, happier in a way? This is what I think would've happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, locations, etc.

**WARNING! THIS FIC CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FE 9 AND 10! IF YOU DON'T WANT ANYTHING RUINED FOR YOU DON'T READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

A Prince's Journey

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Year 645, Spring; Capital of Daein, Nevassa..._

Soren sat in his bedroom in a mansion in the nobles' district in the Daein capital, Nevassa. He was a young man with long, dark green hair, ruby red eyes, and a strange red mark on his forehead, which signified his cursed heritage. He had lived here for the past nineteen years of his life, along with his mother, Goldoa's Princess Almedha. Almedha was a very loving mother, yet she was also headstrong and stubborn, characteristics she passed on to the young prince. Soren, though he didn't show it often, loved his mother dearly.

His relationship with his father, King Ashnard, was nothing like this. Although the king was gracious enough to provide the two of them with a place to live, it had only been because Soren was discovered to have a naturally tactical mind and an affinity in the arcane arts. Soren had never even seen his father face-to-face, and neither had made any effort to contact the other. But, given everything Ashnard had done to Almedha's family, Soren was perfectly fine with this.

Soren was in his room studying a Tornado tome, a gift from Almedha, when he heard hurried footsteps coming up towards his room. He turned as the door opened to reveal his mother looking almost terrified. Soren immediately ran over to her. "What is wrong, Mother?"

"Soren," Almedha spoke softly, "one of the Imperial Guard has arrived…with a message from your father…"

"Ashnard?" Soren's eyes narrowed in anger at the mere mention of the man he hated more than any other. Almedha nodded. Soren walked past her and down the stairs to meet the guard, with Almedha following.

"Prince Soren," the guard nodded in respect to the young prince. "King Ashnard requests a meeting with you immediately. If you will follow me."

The guard turned to leave, but Soren stopped him. "And if I refuse?" he asked in anger.

The guard turned back around, glaring. "Allow me to rephrase that,_ prince_. King Ashnard_ demands_ that you come meet with him in the throne room immediately."

Almedha spoke up, calmly. "I would like to accompany my son."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Lady Almedha. The king requested the presence of the prince, and _only_ the prince."

Almedha was about to protest, when Soren held up a hand to silence her. "I will be alright by myself, Mother," he said gently. He then turned and left with the guard.

When they reached the keep, the guard led him to the strategy room. That was the first time Soren saw his father, Ashnard. The Four Riders, Bryce, Tauroneo, Petrine, and Lanvega were present as well, along with the tactician, Ena, who had helped Almedha in raising Soren.

The guard stepped forward and knelt down. "I have brought Prince Soren as requested, my lord."

"Very well. Leave us," Ashnard dismissed the guard, and turned his attention to the young man in front of him. "I have heard from Ena that you have been studying the art of strategy for years now, Soren. Is that true?"

Soren glared at the Mad King and answered, "Yes, it is…my lord."

Ashnard smirked maliciously. "Perfect! You are to devise a strategy that will allow me to conquer Crimea with little difficulty."

Soren's eyes widened in surprise. Of all the things he expected to hear, this was _not_ one of them. Sure it was known around the whole continent that Crimea and Daein were enemies, but there hadn't been a full-scale war in decades.

"Well?" Ashnard's harsh voice brought Soren back from his thoughts and Soren gave a single nod of acknowledgement.

"Would you like me to devise this strategy right here and now, my lord," Soren asked as his quick mind began formulating the strategy the king wanted.

Ashnard's smirk became even more insane, as he laughed. "Heeheehee! Already have a plan, do we?"

Soren nodded, and motioned toward the map of Crimea lying on a table on the right side of the room. Ena, Ashnard, and the Four Riders gathered around the map and listened to the strategist intently.

* * *

Adriannu255: Yeah I know it was short. I promise to make the next one longer…if I get enough reviews! Please review! They make me happy! Oh and if there is a certain pairing you want to see, as long as it's not crack or slash (like Ike/Soren), let me know and I'll put it in here, if it gets enough votes.

Ja mata!


	2. The War Begins

Adriannu255: Well, it took longer than expected but I'm finally back! I'm really sorry about the long wait. Something I forgot to mention last chapter: If you are an anonymous reviewer, _please_ leave an e-mail so I can reply.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I really wasn't expecting _that_ many! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Okay, so now we shall move on to chapter two.

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 2: The War Begins

As Soren walked back home, along with Ena, Ashnard's words echoed in his head. _"You will come with us to Crimea. I have heard rumors that their pathetic excuse for a king has a daughter in hiding. If this is true you are to find her and kill her!"_

Ena looked at the prince, speaking quietly. "I would accompany you if I could, Soren, but-"

"I know," Soren interrupted, "Ashnard would never allow it." Soren met the gaze his mentor and fellow strategist. "He has noticed how restless Rajaion is around you."

Ena looked down as she remembered the fate of her fiancé and nodded with a pained expression.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they reached the mansion, Soren opened the door and held it open for Ena. When she was inside, Soren shut the door and saw Almedha running down the stairs. "Soren!" she ran to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright? What did he want? What did he say?" Soren looked over Almedha's shoulder at Ena. Almedha followed his gaze and blinked in confusion. "Ena, why are you here?"

"Ena will explain everything to you, Mother," Soren answered for her. "I must prepare." He quickly ran upstairs.

"Soren!" Almedha called after him, but he ignored her…

* * *

"Return to me safely, my son," Almedha said sadly as she hugged her son of nineteen years.

"I will, Mother. I promise." Soren hugged her back.

When they broke away, Soren turned to Ena. "You will take care of her while I am gone, yes?"

"Of course." Ena nodded. "She will be kept safe with me."

Soren made his way to the palace's wyvern stables, where his own personal wyvern was kept. It was a male wyvern with blue-green eyes and demon black scales who obeyed only Soren, Ena, and Almedha. "Well, Midnight, my friend, ready to go?" The wyvern seemed to nod as Soren tied his single, small bag to the wyvern's side. The bag contained some food, tomes, and a sending stone. "Let us go, then." Soren mounted the wyvern. "We do not want to keep _Lord Ashnard_ waiting, do we?" Midnight pushed off into the skies and flew to the city's gates, where the army was gathered, waiting for the order to march. The Mad King gave the order, and the entire Daein Army marched with a confidence matched by none.

_Now it begins…_ Soren thought. _I will find the princess alright, but she is the key I need if I am to put an end to this madman._

* * *

_Oribes Bridge..._

When the army reached the Crimean-Daein border, Soren's strategy was set in motion. The army left none alive, and suffered no casualties themselves. The capital would have no warning of their attack. "Everything has gone according to plan," Soren reported to Ashnard. "All border patrols and scouts have been eliminated. Melior is wide open to attack."

"Yes..." Ashnard said with a smirk. "This is what I need... Fan the flames of war... Let chaos engulf the land..."

Soren frowned deeply, as Ashnard's words sparked a distant memory.

_"__Never shall the flames of war engulf the continent, otherwise the dark god will be released and destroy us all."_

Soren shook his head lightly dismissing the memory. _Ashnard may be mad, but he is not so far from sanity that he would wish for the world's destruction..._

* * *

Flames. Screams. Blood.

Soren's strategy succeeded, all that was left was to find the secret princess, and Soren's ultimate plan would begin.

"Where is she?" Soren desperately searched the devastated capital, but as he had no idea what she looked like, it was difficult to find her. As Soren and Midnight descended closer to the palace, Soren heard a piercing scream come from a broken window in the throne room. He flew closer and looked in and recognized immediately the king, queen, and, if her resemblance to the king and queen was any indication, the secret princess.

The princess trembled as Ashnard brutally murdered her parents right in front of her. Ashnard then turned toward the terrified girl, and Soren knew what he had to do…

Midnight smashed through what was left of the window and threw his full weight into Ashnard, sending the king soaring out of the throne room. Knowing that Ashnard would soon reenter with a vengeance, Soren quickly held his hand out to the princess, who stepped back and whimpered in fear.

_Who can blame her?_ Soren asked himself. "Don't worry," he said comfortingly, "I'm here to help you escape…Princess Crimea."

The green-haired girl's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise that this young man knew about her heritage. But she didn't dwell on it any further as Ashnard ran back into the throne room looking murderous. Soren quickly grabbed Princess Crimea's arm, and through a surge of strength, pulled her onto the wyvern's back and they took to the sky while Ashnard's scream of rage followed them.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

Soren finally ordered Midnight to land when they were well out of sight of Melior. When they landed Soren held out a hand to the princess, which she hesitantly accepted. This was when Soren got a good look at her face. It was tear-stained from the tears she had cried while fleeing the capital. She had beautiful red eyes that reminded Soren of a Daein sunset, and her hair was as green as the forests Gallia…

Soren emptied his mind of those thoughts. _Focus on the plan!_ "Are you alright, Princess Crimea?" he asked politely.

"I-I am physically unharmed…" she spoke slowly and hesitantly, "Who are you? Why did you help me? And how do you know about me?"

Soren took a deep breath. "My name is Soren. I am…a mage in the Daein army." The princess looked even more fearful, but Soren held up his hands to show he would not hurt her. "But I have no intention of harming you. I don't agree with what Mad King Ashnard is doing, and I believe _you_ are the key to ending his reign." Soren paused for a moment allowing the information to sink in. "As for how I know of you… Rumors of your existence have reached the ears of Ashnard and the Four Riders." The princess looked at the ground thinking about everything the wind mage had just told her. "I have a proposition for you, Princess," Soren stated. "If you help me to, somehow defeat Ashnard, I will do everything in my power to see Crimea restored to its former beauty. Do you accept?"

"…What will happen to you?" she asked with concern. "You'll be betraying your own country."

"My… The people of Daein will understand, someday." Soren looked away. "The queen is nothing like Ashnard. She has a son that will take the throne once Ashnard is gone. He knows that this war with Crimea is wrong, and is willing to forge an alliance with you, if you help to end this." Soren looked at the princess. "Now, Princess Crimea, do you accept?"

The princess considered his request, then looked into his eyes and saw kindness and fierce loyalty. He could be trusted. "I accept your offer, Soren."

Soren nodded. "Then, Princess, we should-"

"Please," she cut him off politely, "Call me Elincia. Just Elincia."

Soren smiled slightly. "Very well, Elincia."

"I know where we should go," Elincia continued. "I received orders from my lord uncle Renning to seek the help of King Caineghis of Gallia. He might grant me sanctuary."

Soren nodded sagely in agreement. "Then we shall follow Lord Renning's wishes." He turned back to Midnight, but then heard a small group of people approaching. Elincia looked suddenly terrified, thinking they might be Daein soldiers. She looked to Soren who mouthed, "Hide," and she quickly and quietly complied, still trusting him, much to the young man's astonishment. Once Elincia was safely hidden in the trees, with Midnight close to her, Soren pulled an Elwind tome out of the small bag tied to his companion and got ready to fight.

When the small group appeared, Soren could tell from their clothing that they were mercenaries. Their apparent leader was a young man, not much older than Soren, with blue hair and eyes. He looked inexperienced, nervous even. He obviously had a long way to go.

Soren quickly scanned over the rest of the company before speaking cautiously as they caught sight of him, "Who are you?"

A woman with flaming red hair slowly dismounted her horse leaving her axe on her horse, showing she meant no harm. "We are but citizens of Crimea. We received word that Daein has declared war on Crimea." Her keen eyes scanned over his purple robes, noting the burns in the clothing and a few small scars across his face. "You didn't happen to come from the capital, did you?"

Soren stared for a moment. He didn't sense any deception in the woman, or the rest of the company for that matter. He was about to question how he could trust her when he suddenly heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned and saw a troop of Daein soldiers approaching quickly. He turned and quickly sent a burst of searing waves of wind toward their leader, whom Soren had seen on multiple occasions and knew that man would recognize him immediately, unlike his men who were all lowly soldiers, and now outraged at this surprise attack. Their leader immediately died. They charged the prince.

The mercenaries quickly sprang to action, rushing in to protect the mage. The mage watched as they quickly disposed of the troop, protecting someone they didn't even know. He was eternally grateful for their naivety in trusting him this quickly.

He was shaken out of his daze when all the soldiers were defeated and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blinked a few times, before focusing on the blue-haired swordsman who spoke for the first time since their meeting. "Were those soldiers after you?"

Soren nodded slowly, "Most likely…" His thoughts drifted to Elincia.

"Why would they chase you?" The swordsman looked curious.

"I have someone very valuable to them." Soren placed his faith in this group.

"Who?" The red-haired woman stepped in again.

Soren turned and walked toward where Elincia lay hidden, and held out his hand. "Come on, Elincia. They won't hurt us. I sense no malice." He smiled at her encouragingly.

Elincia looked shy, but put her hand in Soren's and allowed him to lead her out from behind Midnight and toward the mercenaries. She then spoke in a sorrowful tone, "My name is Elincia Ridell Crimea. I am the Princess of Crimea."

* * *

Adriannu255: Wow! I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long before in any of my stories! I'll start working on the next chapter immediately!

And about the request on pairings: I will NOT write any yaoi/yuri/incest. And the pairings will only be shown briefly but not the main focus. I will, however, write separate side stories for anybody who wants to see certain pairings.

Please review!


	3. Revealed

Adriannu255: Hello, readers! Midterms have arrived so I figured I'd better post this while I have a chance. While I should be studying… Oh well! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Revealed

Soren, Elincia, and Midnight were all escorted to the Greil Mercenaries fort where Elincia explained what happened in Melior to their Commander Greil, who was the blue-haired swordsman, Ike's, father. The group after a long discussion seemed to accept that it was a strong possibility that she was in fact Princess Crimea, but some of them still had doubts, especially the red-headed archer, Shinon.

"Don't mind Shinon."

Soren turned at the sound of Ike's voice. "Huh?"

Ike smiled. "Shinon doesn't like anyone. He's just especially rude to people he doesn't know. So don't mind him."

Soren shrugged. "He doesn't bother me. I've been treated far worse than that before…" Soren closed his eyes in remembered pain.

"Oh…" Ike's eyes widened with shock. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Soren opened his eyes, confused.

"I might have awakened some painful memories for you. I'm sorry."

Soren sighed, "You didn't do anything. I just didn't have what some would consider a…normal childhood…" Soren stopped shocked at how much he had revealed about himself in just a few moments. He didn't even know this Ike person!

"What do you mean?" Ike looked curious now.

"It's nothing." Soren quickly shook his head.

Ike, realizing Soren didn't want to talk about his past, let the matter drop. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then." He then left saying something about discussing their situation with their second-in-command, Titania.

Soren looked out the window at the nearly black sky and closed his eyes. He had always loved the night better than day. Night was the only time of day where he could finally find peace.

He had never met others like him. He had been an outcast, even in his own country. His only companions were Midnight, Ena, and his mother. But they didn't have to live with the knowledge that beorc and laguz alike would forever shun them. Like he did…

When night fell, he would always dream of one day meeting others like him, and finally living in peace…

A hand touching his lower arm broke his thoughts. He turned in shock, and saw Ike's little sister, Mist. She was a few inches shorter than Soren, her head reaching his chin, and she had the same caring eyes as her brother. "Hi, Soren…" she spoke shyly.

"H-Hello, Mist…" Soren spoke hesitantly. "…What can I do for you?"

"Um, well…" she took a deep breath, "You're from Daein, aren't you?" Soren simply nodded. Mist continued, a little more sure of herself, "Why would you help Princess Elincia if you're of Daein?"

Soren sighed, "Do you doubt what I told your father, Mist?"

Mist blushed a little. "Well, it's just a little hard to believe. You said that you by chance found her just before she would have been murdered by Ashnard. I find it hard to believe that you just out of a sudden burst of sympathy decided to help her."

Soren understood what her concern was. He hadn't told the company the entire truth. He hadn't mentioned that his orders had been to kill the princess, or that he had been searching for her to do the exact opposite.

"I have my reasons, Mist. I hope you can understand if I do not feel ready to discuss them with you." Soren watched her intently to gauge her reaction.

Mist nodded after a moment of hesitation. "I guess I can understand, Soren…" She then looked up with a smile. "But, please, if you ever feel ready to talk about them, I'm all ears." She then looked out the window, and frowned slightly, and squinted her eyes attempting to see through the darkness. "Soren, what's that?"

Soren quickly looked through the window, and saw a troop of Daein soldiers marching toward the fort!

"Daein soldiers!" Soren exclaimed in anger. "Mist, hurry and warn everyone!"

"O-Okay!" Mist scrambled to do as she was told.

Soren watched the soldiers spread out around the fort. He then saw their leader and recognized him as Dakova as the man shouted, "Mercenaries of Crimea, we have you surrounded! There is no way for you to escape! Surrender Princess Crimea and Prince Daein to us immediately!"

Soren's heart leapt into his throat. _No! How did they--_ Soren closed his eyes in realization. _"Ashnard!"_ he growled.

"If you do not comply," the Daein general continued, "we will attack!"

Soren immediately ran to the table nearby where his bag was and grabbed it. He had to be ready to escape, if necessary. As he stepped into the strategy room, the eyes of the entire company turned to him. Some held question, some sadness, but most held outright anger.

"You!" Shinon snarled. "You insolent, little whelp! You led them here didn't you, _Prince Daein_!"

"Shinon!" Titania scolded. "It may just be a--"

"It is no mistake, Deputy Commander," Soren spoke up, his tone full of regret. "I hadn't intended to tell you until much later, if you agreed to help Princess Elincia. But please," he looked toward Greil who held nothing but understanding in his eyes, "withhold your judgment. You must decide what to do about the soldiers. They will attack whether you hand us over or not."

Greil stared at the mage and nodded. "We will talk after this battle is settled, Soren."

Soren's eyes widened in shock. They had already decided to fight? Titania, Ike, Mist, Rolf, Rhys, Boyd, and Oscar all nodded. Soren locked eyes with Elincia, and through the pain of his partial deception, he saw an unwavering trust. _They still trust me after finding out about who I am? Such naïveté will get them killed, one day!_

He looked at the ground. "I do not deserve your trust, Commander. I--"

"We will talk," Greil cut him off, "after the battle. If you will prove yourself to us and help defend the fort, I will hear you out. Can you do that?"

"…Yes, Commander…" Soren looked at them all with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Everyone, except for Elincia, Mist, and Rolf ran outside.

- - -

"Sir!" a Daein soldier spoke to Dakova. "The Mercenaries have taken up arms and formed up in the bailey! That wretched traitor is among them."

"So…" Dakova frowned, "They sniffed out our trap."

"Sir, they _do_ have the prince with them, and he has been instructed in strategy by Lady Ena herself."

"Of course," Dakova's frown deepened. "Change in plans! Slay all the mercenaries, but capture the prince and princess alive!"

* * *

Adriannu255: Sorry it's shorter than the last, but I really wanted to post this now. Please review!

**Pairings: At the end of each chapter, I will post the pairings (as long as it's male/female) requested so far and the number of votes each choice has gotten. Please send me your request even if it's 'no pairing'. Just keep in mind that winning pairings will be shown only briefly.**

**No pairing: 2**  
**Ike/Mia: 1**  
**Soren/Ilyana: 1**  
**Soren/Elincia: 1**  
**Soren/Lethe: 1**  
**Ike/Elincia: 1**


	4. Regaining Trust

Adriannu255: WHOO! Chapter 4! I'm on a roll, and it's only one in the morning (at the time of typing this, not posting it)! Maybe I should go to sleep… Oh, well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

**Note: "Words" = ancient language  
**_/Words./ = mind speech (sending stone)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Regaining Trust

As Greil left to defend the rear of the fort, the rest of the company blocked off all entrances in front of the fort. Soren was impressed with the mercenaries' fighting skills. Shinon never missed his targets, Gatrie's thick armor allowed him to defend the others from fatal attacks, Titania's skill with an axe was unmatched, Oscar fought with the swiftness and skill of a Crimean Knight, Boyd's attacks were always lethal…

He ducked as an arrow nearly embedded itself in his head. He looked up as the archer was cut down by Ike. Soren nodded in thanks and ran past the swordsman, chanting in the ancient language, **"Winds of the earth, heed my command! Destroy my enemy!"** he glared at his enemies who suddenly stopped in fear, **"Elwind!"** The soldiers screamed as the wind tore through their armor and bodies.

Dakova chose this moment to join the fray. "So, you wish to die with this Crimean filth?" he sneered at the young prince who began to back away, luring Dakova towards the mercenaries.

Titania was near enough that she could hear Soren's next words over the noise of the battle. "I would rather die fighting for a righteous cause than live with regret for following Ashnard's orders, Dakova!"

"I'll teach you some respect, you little brat!" Dakova glared.

Titania's horse leapt forward and she swung her axe deflecting Dakova's Javelin. As Titania engaged the general, Soren stepped back and pulled out his Tornado tome from his robes deciding it was time to end this battle immediately. **"Mighty wind, embrace me! Engulf my enemies with blades of air! Tornado!"** Cyclones began tearing through enemy forces, leaving few survivors. Dakova was not one of them.

When the cyclones dissipated, the mercenaries stared at the wind sage in a mixture of amazement and terror. One of the soldiers screamed, "General Dakova's gone! We've been beaten! We don't stand a chance against that _demon child_! Retreat!" The soldiers quickly obeyed orders, running for their lives.

Shinon approached Soren and said in barely above a whisper, "_What are you_? No mage your age can hold so much power."

Soren glared back. "You have no idea what I am capable of. For your own safety, it would be best not to assume to know my strengths."

"You little--!"

"Shinon!" Titania shouted, and then said softly but firmly, "Not right now."

The Commander came running back from the rear. "We've no time to rest! Everybody, pack your things! We leave at once before the enemy brings reinforcements!"

This took everyone's attention away from Soren, though they were all shaken. Oscar nodded. "U-Understood! Boyd, come with me!"

The brothers ran inside. Mist and Rolf followed, heading for the mess hall, while Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie left to secure a road to Gallia.

Greil then turned to Ike, Rhys, Soren, and Elincia. "Soren, Rhys, stay with me. I need both of you to help me pull essential documents from the library, and burn everything else."

"Y-yes, sir!" Rhys was still shaken from the battle.

Soren merely nodded, tucking the tomes away.

"Ike, you're in charge of the princess!"

"All right."

Greil, Rhys, and Soren quickly left to complete their task.

- - -

As they searched through the library, Greil finally began. "Soren, I believe it's time you told me how you really met Princess Elincia."

Soren paused for a moment before sighing. "What I told you is partially true. What I didn't tell you is that I was ordered by Ashnard to find and kill the princess. Ashnard found her before I did. I had already decided to save her before our army passed the Crimean border."

Greil seemed to put the pieces together. "You plan to destroy Ashnard and take the throne as Daein's king by helping Princess Elincia save Crimea."

"Exactly," Soren knew hiding anything would only result in losing the commander's trust. _Not like I deserve his trust_. "I also plan on forging an alliance with Crimea after I take the throne."

"I understand," Greil nodded, seeing the genuine plea in Soren's eyes. "We will help you for as long as we are able, Prince Daein."

"Please, Commander," Soren held a hand up, "call me Soren."

"As you wish, Soren."

- - -

The mercenaries escaped under cover of darkness. Everyone rode the horses in pairs, except for Soren who flew overhead on Midnight, keeping an eye on the road for any enemies. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice enter his mind, _\Soren!\_

He reached in to his pack and grabbed the sending stone. He held it close. _\What is wrong, Ena?\_

_\Soren, Petrine has decided to head up the hunt for you, the princess…and your mercenary friends…\_

_\The soldiers made it back faster than I expected, I see…\_

_\Soren, please be careful! I had no choice but to tell her you were headed for Gallia.\_ Ena's mind voice could not conceal her extreme worry over this. _\If you encounter Petrine, please, take the princess and escape to Begnion. The two of you are our only hope of ending this war.\_

_\…I understand, Ena.\_

_\Be safe, Soren…\_

_\I will, Ena. Thank you.\_

The link closed as Soren put the stone away.

- - -

"We rest here for now!" Greil called once they reached the very edge of the forest.

Ike nodded and looked up. "Soren!"

Soren was already directing Midnight down towards them. When they landed, Soren didn't look any of them in the eyes. He simply reached into his pack and pulled out some food for the wyvern, who accepted it with a soft nudge of affection.

Soren stayed away from the group, choosing to stay with his mount, and get some rest. He hadn't slept in almost twenty four hours. He opened his eyes when he heard soft footsteps approach him…and he met the red eyes of Princess Elincia. "Princess Elin--"

"Soren, please…" she sighed.

"Elincia…" Soren looked away. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I just--"

"I understand why you did it." Elincia sat down next to him, "After seeing my parents die at the hands of your father, you thought that telling me who you truly are I would not accept your help, or give you mine." When he looked away, she put a hand on his cheek, gently forcing their eyes to meet. "I will admit that I was shaken at first. But when we first met, you told me that you were willing to forge an alliance with Crimea. I agreed to your proposal, and knowing who your father is will not change that."

Soren stared at the young woman for a moment before speaking, "Thank you, Elincia. I know that…I do not deserve it, but I am grateful for your trust." He held out his hand.

Elincia looked at his hand for a moment, and then pushed his hand aside and embraced the surprised tactician. Soren then hesitantly put his arms around her. When she pulled away, she smiled and said, "Come and sit with the company. Ike and Mist are beginning to worry about you."

"Worry?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Commander Greil told us everything you told him. You have their trust just as you have mine."

- - -

The company rested for only an hour before beginning their trek through the forest. Gatrie's complaints about the heat lightened the mood a little. Then Shinon brought up the topic of 'sub-humans'. Soren growled at the word, but said nothing.

Ike surprised Soren when he questioned, "These…sub-humans… Are they really so different from us?"

"You've never seen a beast-man before?" Shinon looked genuinely shocked.

Ike shook his head. "Never."

"I have, and they are ugly as sin. Their faces are all fangs and whisker, and their claws are like daggers. They can speak our language, but their beasts through and through."

"How many kinds are there?" Ike looked interested.

Soren stepped forward. "They can be divided into three groups: the beast tribe, bird tribe, and dragon tribe. Their _proper_," he glared at Shinon, "name is 'laguz'. The beast tribe resides here in Gallia, and possesses those feline qualities Shinon spoke of."

Greil smiled when he noticed how Shinon's use of the word 'sub-human' bothered Soren. _As it should all us beorc. There must be more to this 'child' than meets the eye._ His eyes landed on the strange red mark on Soren's forehead and he frowned slightly. _Yes, much more…_


	5. Splitting Up

Adriannu255: Two chapters in one day! This never happens! Enjoy chapter five!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 5: Splitting Up

"Hold on, everybody!" Greil's voice halted everyone. "We're nearing the edge of the forest! Form up! Combat positions!"

Titania sighed as she and Oscar mounted their horses, I suppose our Daein pursuers weren't going to allow us to just slip away."

"They are waiting for us at the edge of the forest," Soren spoke up. "Though I do not know their numbers, I can tell you it is not a large troop."

All eyes turned to the tactician. "Take your best guess, Soren. Under the circumstances, what is the best course of action?" the Commander asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Shinon objected. "Commander, you still trust this little whelp?!"

"Yes, I do, Shinon," Greil said, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you, Commander." Soren's eyes drifted to Mist, Rolf, and Elincia. "Some of our group can't fight. We will have a difficult time defending them and fighting if we are caught…" He turned back to Greil. "We should split into two groups. One small fighting force will engage the Daeins and buy the main group the time they need to get the princess into Gallia."

Oscar looked shocked. "You want to divide our fighting strength?" He looked around at their small numbers, before turning back to Soren. "The main force aside don't you think the smaller group is at too great a risk?"

Soren had anticipated this question and had his answer ready. "This is the only way for us to complete our goal and keep casualties to a minimum. Daein has no doubt set up an ambush at the forest's edge, and we are still being pursued. Take advantage of my knowledge of Daein's tactics and you reduce the risks of being caught between the pursuit and the ambush." Even Shinon had to agree with that.

Greil nodded, impressed, though not particularly surprised. "Let's give it a go. The divisionary team will be Gatrie, Shinon, and me." The rest of you escort the princess to Gallia straightaway. Got it?"

"Are you sure you're taking enough men?" Ike asked his father.

"Idiot pup," Shinon walked toward him. "Smaller numbers equal better mobility. You're better off worrying about yourself."

Ike stepped back as Greil spoke once more, "Listen up! This will probably prove to be the biggest fight this company's faced. Remember--you've only got one life. I don't want any of you dying on me. In times like these, it matters not what our blood ties are. We are family. If you don't want to cause your family grief, then live!" These words shocked Soren. He then realized that these mercenaries were closer than he thought…

"Ike will be commanding the main force. Titania, you're his support." Greil hefted his axe, Urvan. "All right, let's move out! See you all in Gallia!"

Everyone watched as Greil, Shinon, and Gatrie ran back the way they came then hurried on towards the forest's edge and the inevitable ambush.

- - -

Silently and cautiously everyone peeked through the trees and saw Daein soldiers positioned near the tree-line.

"You were right, Soren," Ike commented quietly. "They really are waiting for us."

_Did he ever doubt me?_ Soren kept that thought to himself. Instead he quickly scanned the battlefield and, to his immense relief, saw no sign of General Petrine. But then that meant… "There are more than I expected. I expected a different general to be leading them."

"What general did you expect?" Titania looked at mage.

"One that wouldn't require soldiers to defeat us…" Everyone looked at him shocked. "Don't worry, she isn't here."

_"'She'?"_ Boyd repeated, almost too loud.

"I said don't worry," Soren hissed, bordering on annoyance.

Ike quickly stepped in. "Come on, we need to think about how to get Mist, Rolf, and the princess to the far shore safely."

Soren, grateful of the change in subject, responded, "There are two bridges and this thicket extends to the westernmost border. If we use the trees as cover we can reach the bridge undetected. Then, we launch a surprise attack."

"A diversion, right?"

Soren nodded. "While the enemy focuses on us, Mist, Rolf, and Elincia can cross the eastern bridge to safety."

"All right, let's do that."

"My lord Ike," Elincia grabbed Ike's hand. Ike turned to her, looking at their hands before meeting her eyes. "I…I will fight with you!"

"No," Ike shook his head, "you won't. Everyone is risking his life to get you to safety. I cannot allow you to expose yourself to danger."

Elincia nodded in understanding, "I see… I will do my part." She released his hand.

"It's settled then," Titania readied her axe. Everyone readied their own weapons.

"Mist, Rolf," Ike called and the two children stepped forward, "don't let yourselves be spotted and take care of the princess."

Mist nodded. "Right! Take care!"

"We'll just pretend it's a game of hide-and-seek, Ike," Rolf said casually. "I never lose at hide-and-seek."

The trio began to quietly make their way to the eastern bridge as the rest headed for the western one.

When they reached the edge of the trees, Soren launched the first attack. He once again chanted and attacked, **"Elwind!"** The soldiers turned toward the voice, and those closest were cut down by the spiraling wind.

As everyone burst from the trees, Soren saw their commander, Emil, say something to one of his underlings, who then ran off to carry out his orders. _She sent _Emil_ to deal with us?_ Soren felt insulted. _Petrine, do you truly believe us to be _that_ weak?_

Ike, Titania, and Oscar tackled the bridge while Soren and Boyd guarded their backs using a combination of long- and close-range attacks. Rhys stayed in the center of the group healing their wounds when they needed it.

As the soldiers started getting too close for comfort and Boyd began to tire, despite Rhys' best efforts, Soren surprised the mercenaries by closing his tome and pulling out a dagger that had been hidden beneath his robe. The enemies were shocked, as well, and a few lost their lives for it.

With that, Soren and Boyd, eliminated the threat to their rear, giving Rhys time to completely heal their wounds. They then stepped in to help the others, who were starting to get overwhelmed. Soren quickly tucked his tome into his robes (he had left his bag with Midnight, who he had sent ahead of them). All the enemies that were heavily-armored, minus Emil, were all dead so spells were no longer necessary.

When Soren finished his duel with a myrmidon, he suddenly felt fiery pain in his leg and, dropping his dagger, fell to the ground with a scream of pain. He heard some of the others calling his name, and opened his eyes. He looked at his leg, and saw an arrow protruding from his thigh. Soren watched in horror as the archer prepared to fire the killing shot when Ike charged in and cut off the archer's head. As Ike, Boyd, and Titania engaged the last three enemies blocking their path, Oscar and Rhys ran over to him worriedly.

"Soren," Rhys leaned toward him, as his eyes closed in pain, "can you hear me?" Soren nodded weakly. "Alright, I'm going to pull the arrow out so I can heal the wound, so I need you to stay still."

Soren just nodded again. "Is there anything you need me to do?" he heard Oscar's voice.

"…I need you to hold him still," Rhys responded with a moment's hesitation. "If he struggles too much, he might cause further injury."

"Alright…"

He felt Oscar's hands take hold of his injured leg, gently but firmly pinning it to the ground.

"Alright, Soren," he heard Rhys' voice again, "I'm going to pull it out on the count of three, okay?" Soren nodded once and waited for the pain. "One…two…three!"

Pain shot throughout his injured leg and his scream was ripped from his throat as Rhys pulled on the arrow. With some effort Rhys managed to pull the arrow out of his leg and quickly worked to heal it.

As Rhys worked on the wound, Soren slipped in and out of consciousness as he struggled to stay awake and everything seemed to pass in a blur. The next thing he remembered clearly was hearing Mist's voice asking, "Is he going to be alright, now?"

"He's fine," he heard Rhys answer.

"Maybe you should take him with you to the palace, while we search for the others," Boyd's voice suggested.

"What do you mean 'search for the others'?" Soren asked tiredly, slowly pushing himself up, feeling the soft grass beneath him.

Everyone turned in shock. He opened his eyes and squinted against the late afternoon sun. When his eyes focused, he saw Elincia kneeling next to him holding a mend staff. "Soren, you should not--" she began.

"What do you mean 'search for the others'?" Soren repeated, interrupting Elincia.

No one spoke until Rolf answered, "The Commander, Gatrie, and Shinon didn't meet up with us when we got here…"

"Everyone, this is Commander Greil we're talking about," Titania sighed. "I doubt there's anything to worry about."

"But what if something's happened to them?" Boyd asked. "What if they've been captured?"

"They wouldn't want you to die trying to save them," Soren answered, slowly standing up with Elincia's help. "If you die trying to save them you will waste everything they accomplished by breaking away."

Ike shook his head, "The mission won't be complete until they return. We'll go out and search for them. Soren, you take Mist, Rolf, and Princess Elincia, and continue to the royal palace of Gallia."

All four of them protested, but Ike silenced their protests. "We have to do it this way so that everyone gets out of here alive."

Soren sighed in resignation,"…Fine. Go on the east road we used before. Find the commander before enemy reinforcements arrive."

"Alright," Ike nodded. "Thanks, Soren."

"Ike!" Soren suddenly remembered Ena's warning.

"Yeah?"

"If you encounter a woman by the name of Petrine, do not try to fight her, just run. She is one of the most powerful generals in Daein, and far beyond any of our skills to beat. And she has most likely decided to lead the hunt for us."

"Petrine?" Soren nodded. Ike looked confused, but nodded his thanks nonetheless.

With that, they split into two groups once more…

* * *

Adriannu255: I can't think of a time when I've updated this quickly. I'm really into this story, now! But I couldn't do it without you guys! Please review and vote! Every vote for your favorite pairings count!

**Soren/Lethe: 4  
Ike/Elincia: 3  
No Pairing: 2  
Soren/Ilyana: 2  
Soren Elincia: 2  
Ike/Mia: 1**


	6. Night in Gallia

Adriannu255: Not much to say except thanks to everyone for reviewing and enjoy chapter six!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 6: Night in Gallia

As Soren and the others wondered through the slightly narrow path between trees, along with Midnight who had met them not too far along the path, he began to worry for Ike and the other mercenaries. If they met up with Petrine, there was very little hope that they would manage to escape without a miracle from Ashera.

_Ashera…_ He thought to himself. _We Branded are considered a crime against her… Why?_ This question had plagued him for years. Not even his mother could tell him why. She said it was most likely because the laguz parent would lose their powers shortly after the Branded child was born that they were a crime against the goddess. The only people who could tell them were either dead, isolated, or in hiding…

"What was that?" Rolf's voice broke Soren's thoughts and he turned to glance at the boy.

"What was what?" He immediately went alert, cursing himself for getting distracted.

"I thought I saw something for a minute…" Rolf sounded unsure.

"Be careful, it could be--"

"Who are you?" a male's voice came from behind.

They all turned and saw a young man with light blue hair and cat ears and tail to match. "…laguz…" Soren finished his interrupted sentence as more laguz surrounded them. Elincia, Mist, and Rolf moved closer to Soren. None of them answered the laguz's question.

"I will ask again: who are you?" he repeated.

Midnight gave a low, worried roar for his master, who silenced him with simple wave of assurance. "We are refugees from Crimea. We have come to Gallia under orders from Crown Prince Renning."

"Lord Renning?" the laguz questioned. "Why would…"

"Please," Elincia stepped forward slightly. "My name is Elincia Ridell Crimea, Princess of Crimea. My lord uncle Renning ordered me to come here to seek sanctuary from King Caineghis."

"Princess? …If you are indeed the Princess, it will grieve you then to learn that he was killed merely two days ago, not too long after the royal family was slain," the apparent leader of the patrol continued.

Elincia's eyes widened as tears immediately began falling. "…No… M-my lord uncle…"

As Soren put a hand on the princess's shoulder attempting to comfort her, Mist stepped toward the laguz. "Please, we need your help!" All eyes turned toward her. "My father can explain everything. But we need help to find him. My brother has gone in search of him, but he and the others haven't returned yet."

"Please, help u-us…" Elincia pleaded between sobs. "Th-These people have r-risked their l-lives to bring me here…"

The laguz considered this for a long moment. He stared at Soren, his eyes resting on his brand. Then he nodded. "We will do what we can." When some of the laguz protested, their leader spoke loudly to quiet them, "If we truly stand in the presence of Princess Crimea, our king will want to meet with her. We will help them and then take her to see King Caineghis." This silenced all protests.

The blue laguz walked over to Soren. "I am Ranulf, a warrior of Gallia."

"I am Soren…tactician of the Greil Mercenaries."

The other three gave him shocked looks that they quickly covered up.

"Do you know what direction your group was headed in when they went searching?" Ranulf asked quickly, realizing the needed to hurry.

"I'll show you." Soren nodded. "Follow me." As he spoke, he motioned over to Midnight who lowered himself allowing Soren, Elincia, Mist, and Rolf to mount him. "Can you keep up?" he smirked to the patrol.

All of them transformed into their beast states and Ranulf responded, "What do you think? Lead the way, Soren!"

Soren led them along the path that Ike and the others took. It was already nighttime when he heard Ranulf's voice call for them to stop. When they did, the quartet dismounted the wyvern, and walked over to Ranulf who indicated that they should follow them. "We can hear the sounds of battle coming from that direction. There's an old abandoned fort over there. Perhaps your friends are there."

"All right, let's go."

When they reached the fort the sounds of battle had died down and a voice echoed from within the fort, "Here they are! Over here!"

"Stay here!" Ranulf ordered the other four and then he and other laguz ran toward where the shout came from.

Not too long after that, they heard a female shout, "All troops, attack! Kill them! Kill them all!"

Soren paled. "That was Petrine…"

"What?" the others looked at him confused. But before they could question him they heard the laguz roar, followed by a series of beorc screams. Minutes later, Ike, Greil, and all the other Greil Mercenaries were being led out by the laguz, who had reverted to their humanoid states.

"Father! Brother!" Mist ran over to hug her family.

Ike hugged her back stunned, "Mist!"

Elincia approached them as well. "Master Greil, my lord Ike… I am pleased you are both well."

Rolf quickly ran to his brothers and hugged them both as they reassured him that they were fine.

Soren's attention was drawn away from the reunion by Ranulf's angry voice, "Sub-human? Ha! What arrogance it takes to coin such a name!" He took a step closer to Ike, glaring. "You think yourselves the only ones worthy of the name 'human', and so we laguz must be beneath you? We are less than human to you, is that it?"

Soren was about to step in to mediate the situation, but Ike quickly rectified his mistake apologizing, and asking if 'laguz' would be a more proper term, recalling Soren's words from earlier: "Their _proper_ name is 'laguz'."

Soren smiled as Ranulf decided he liked Ike. After introducing themselves and bringing the mercenaries up to date on what happened in Crimea, Ranulf took Elincia to King Caineghis telling the rest he had get orders from his superiors in order to bring them to the palace. They were to set up camp in an old abandoned castle that Greil had said was named Gebal Castle. Ranulf would have food sent later. After everything was settled, Elincia bade farewell to everyone and the groups went their separate ways.

- - -

_Late that night…_

After everyone was settled in at Gebal Castle, most of them went directly to sleep. It had been a long, hard day for all of them. Soren, though, couldn't sleep. There was just something in the back of his mind that told him to stay awake…

He was staring out the window watching Midnight sleeping in the front courtyard with the horses when he heard someone approach him from behind. He turned and saw Titania walking out of her room. "Titania, you couldn't sleep either?" Soren questioned softly.

She shook her head. "I don't know why. Maybe I'm still restless from everything that happened back there."

"What happened?" Soren asked.

"When we left to find Commander Greil and the others, the last place we searched was that fort," Titania started. "It was a trap that Daein had set up. And to make matters worse, that Petrine woman you warned Ike about," Soren tensed, "she appeared. She demanded that we hand you and Princess Elincia over immediately. We told her that the both of you had been in Gallia for quite some time. She didn't believe us." She smiled a little as she continued, "That was when Greil, Shinon, and Gatrie appeared. Greil challenged Petrine to a duel, which she accepted." Soren's eyes widened. "He would have won if we hadn't gotten cornered by more Daeins."

"Greil must be more powerful than I thought if he was able to fight that she-devil single-handedly," Soren said more to himself, and then looked at the deputy commander. "I assume the laguz arriving saved your skins?"

"Yes," Titania nodded. "It's thanks to all of you getting them to help us that we're still alive. Oh, could you come with me for a moment," she motioned toward the room she had left mere minutes ago.

Soren nodded and followed her as she quietly led him over to her cot. She reached to something lying next to her bag and held it out to him: his dagger. "I meant to give this to you after you woke up when you were injured."

Soren smiled, "Thank you very much, Titania." He took the dagger in hand and pulled a small sheath out of his robes and put the dagger away.

"Walk with me?" she suggested.

"Sure."

As they walked around the courtyard, Titania commented, "Your skills with your spells are impressive. For one so young, you are very powerful." She recalled his massive Tornado spell at their base.

"Thank you," Soren remembered that time as well.

"How did you get so powerful?" Titania asked.

Soren thought about whether or not he was ready talk about his past. He had known Titania for only two days, but…he felt at ease with her. And it was an innocent enough question… So…

* * *

Adriannu255: This chapter is getting to be too long so I'll end it right here. Sorry!

**Soren/Lethe: 5  
Ike/Elincia: 4  
No pairing: 3  
Soren/Ilyana: 3  
Soren/Elincia: 3  
Ike/Mia: 1**


	7. Despair and Hope

Adriannu255: Thanks to all who continue to review this story. This is officially my longest story thus far! That's sad, considering it's only seven chapters long… Anyway, enough rambling! Here's chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 7: Despair and Hope

"Well…" Soren thought for a moment. "I was taught by a very harsh mage in Daein. His name was Balmer." Soren's eyes darkened. "Anytime I couldn't successfully cast a spell, he would teach me how to cast it again by…using me as a target…"

Titania gasped at such harsh punishment, but otherwise remained silent.

"All I wanted to do was avoid punishment as often as I could, so all of my free-time was devoted to studying tomes of all kinds." It wasn't a complete lie. Most of his power came from his dragon blood… "Because of that I never made any friends in Daein…" As he said that though, his thoughts drifted to a woman he had met one day while wondering Nevassa. They had recognized each other for what they were… And she had treated him with such kindness even when she had no idea about who he was other than that he was Branded like her… He had seen her only once, but he would never forget that silver hair…

"Soren?" Titania asked.

"Huh?" Soren looked at her startled and realized he had been staring into space. He shook his head. "Sorry, Titania… Memories…"

She nodded. "It's getting late, we should probably…"

Suddenly, rain began coming down hard. Titania didn't need to finish her sentence. She and Soren quickly ran back inside the castle. As they entered the entrance hall, they met up with a very worried Mist. "Mist?" the drenched Titania looked at the girl surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Titania, Soren, you didn't see Ike or Father out there, did you?" Mist asked the mage and paladin with worry evident in her face and voice.

"Are they not here?" Soren asked surprised.

Mist shook her head.

Soren looked out into the rain, and the feeling he had earlier returned. Now it was extremely unsettling… Something bad was going to happen…or had already happened…

"Maybe we should try to look for them," Mist suggested heading for the door.

Titania stopped her gently. "No, Mist. You'll get sick if you go out there. I don't like this any more than you do, but," she sighed, "we'll have to wait until morning."

As Mist began to protest Soren spoke up in alarm at what he saw through the downpour. "No need!"

The two females looked at him and gasped when they saw what he did. Ike was walking toward the castle, supporting an injured, possibly _dying_, Greil, before collapsing at the head of the path between the trees.

"Soren, Mist, alert the others immediately!" Titania ordered, as she ran back outside toward the swordsmen.

"Ike… Father…" Mist whispered.

Soren turned to her and saw the terror in her eyes, "Mist, please, just help me wake the others right now, okay? That's all you can do to help them right now."

She nodded and they ran to complete their task. Everyone was immediately outside helping to get the swordsmen into the castle and Rhys set about trying his best to heal Greil's injury. He had been stabbed in the abdomen. Soren took one look at the wound and knew it was fatal… Greil would not live through the night.

Rhys tried for hours to heal their commander, but it was in vain. He announced that Greil was dead. When the rain had stopped in the morning, Greil was buried not too far from the castle. Everyone, one by one, left the burial place.

When Soren reached the castle, he heard voices of some of the others; it sounded like they were arguing.

"You can't give command of this company to that _untrained whelp_! He can't do _anything _without Commander Greil!" Shinon shouted.

"I can and I _will_, Shinon! It was Commander Greil's decision!" Titania responded. "He may not have the experience, but he has the will and potential to be a great commander with time!"

"Time is something we _do not have_, Titania!" Shinon was still shouting.

"I have to agree with Shinon, Titania," Gatrie said calmly.

"Gatrie, Shinon, please…" Oscar's voice pleaded just as calmly. "We can't afford to lose you, now. We have just lost the commander; you can't leave us…"

"_Watch us_," was Shinon's simple reply.

Everyone there could only watch in heart-breaking shock as the sniper and knight left the castle and headed back to Crimea through the sea of trees. Oscar and Boyd went after them, planning to talk sense into them.

Soren walked inside and watched as the sun slowly began its descent in the sky.

It was silent until a voice sounded behind him. "Commander Greil… Why is this happening?" Soren turned around and saw Titania. "Why is any of this happening? Why now?" Soren saw Ike enter the room through the door behind the red-head, but Titania didn't notice. "First, Crimea… And now you…"

Soren's voice was little more than a whisper, "Ike…

Titania's eyes opened as she turned. "Ike! Where's Mist?"

"In her room, resting," Ike responded softly. "Rhys and Rolf are with her."

Titania nodded slowly, "She needs to sleep. She's been through far too much."

Soren turned back to the window, watching for Oscar and Boyd to return, hopefully with Shinon and Gatrie in tow.

He turned back when he heard Ike say his name. "…I just need to thank you both for staying here with me."

"Not at all…" Soren still spoke barely above a whisper. Inside, he was still grieving the loss of Greil. He didn't know the beorc that well, but he was so kind to the prince, even after his deception was revealed. It was also because of Greil that the mercenaries and Elincia still trusted him. He was indebted to the commander…

Suddenly Oscar and Boyd came in. "We're back…" Oscar stated sadly. Shinon and Gatrie were nowhere to be seen.

"How did it go?" Titania asked. Ike simply stared confused.

"I can't believe it!" Boyd was red-faced with anger. "They just left, and they didn't take one look back! Heartless scum! I'll never forgive them!"

"What's going on?" Ike broke in.

"Ike!" Boyd decided to dodge the question, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." But Ike wasn't to be dissuaded. "Tell me what's happened. Start talking, Boyd."

"Well…uh…" Boyd's anger disappeared to be replaced with nervousness. "What I mean to say is…"

Soren sighed and stepped in. "It's Shinon and Gatrie, Ike. They've left the company."

"Soren!" Boyd nearly shouted.

Soren turned to the axe wielder. "He would have found out whether we told him or not."

"They left?" Ike was shocked. "Both of them? Why-- Oh…" Ike's face fell with understanding. "They left because of me, didn't they?"

Soren looked at Ike wide-eyed, stunned that he would talk about himself like that.

"Ike…" Titania put a hand on the swordsman's shoulder.

"Titania told us you were going to be the new commander," Boyd recalled the argument. "Shinon just about exploded. He and Gatrie left not too long ago."

"We went after them, trying to talk things out," Oscar related, "but it was useless."

"Ike was going to inherit command of the company one day. You all knew this, didn't you?" Soren asked quietly. "It just happened sooner than expected." Everyone nodded. "It was Greil's decision, and if some of us aren't satisfied with that, there is no point in stopping them from leaving. Loss in fighting strength can be solved by adding new members."

Boyd stared at how Soren seemed to easily accept this. But then he remembered that Soren wasn't one of them.

"Forgive me, Ike…" Titania sighed. "I wasn't able to prevent any of this."

_No one could, Titania, _Soren sighed mentally.

Ike went on about how inexperienced he was and that it was his fault that Shinon and Gatrie left. Titania told Ike to quit talking like that, and Ike argued it was the truth. "But I have no intention of giving up command of this company." This caught everybody off guard.

"What will you--?" Titania began.

"I'm going to follow my father's wishes. I'm going to assume command," Ike stated with resolution. "If everyone would accept me, that's what I'd like to do."

Everyone smiled. _He does have potential, _Soren thought. _All he needs is time. _He watched as Titania, Oscar, Boyd, and Rhys, who had just come in, accepted Ike as Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. But he was shocked when Ike turned to him and asked, "What about you, Soren?"

"Huh?"

"I know that you only came to us because you need help to take the throne from Ashnard," Ike put a hand on Soren's shoulder, "but at the moment, I need your tactical knowledge. I need your objectivity. You're not going to leave us now, are you?"

Soren's smile returned, "Don't worry. I'll be here, watching over you."

Ike patted his shoulder, then turned back to the rest of the company, "Thank you. I know I'm not as experienced as the rest of you. I'm going to make some mistakes, but I'll try not to let you down."

"Spoken like a true leader," Soren bowed slightly, "Commander Ike."

Titania nodded and began explaining everything Ike needed to know about being commander…_everything._

By the second "Uh-huh…" from Ike, everyone had gone to find something useful to do.

-

Soren woke up from his short nap and saw that, once again, it was raining. He stood up and stretched, and walked out of the room. He saw the only other people up were Titania, Ike, and Mia. Titania and Ike seemed a little busy, so Soren left them to their business.

He walked outside, the rain was only light, and he made his way over to Midnight, who smiled as best as a wyvern could, and nudged his shoulder. It was his way of asking, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, my friend," Soren smiled.

"So…" Soren jumped at the voice. He turned and saw Mia standing nearby, staring at him. "Where are you from?" She asked curiously.

Soren, not really expecting that, took a few seconds to answer, "…Daein."

Mia's eyebrows raised in surprise, "You against your king or something?"

"Yes," Soren nodded. "I don't agree with him at all." He turned back to Midnight.

Mia walked over to him and that was when she noticed the dagger sheathed at his side. "You any good with that?" she pointed at it.

Soren looked at where she was pointing and shrugged, "Fairly, I suppose. My forte is spells."

"Spells?!" She turned to him fully. "You're a mage?!"

"Yes, why?" Soren didn't see why that should surprise her. He may have had a slightly better build than other mages, but still…

"Well, that explains why you're so small."

Soren growled. He hated it when people commented on his height. _It's not my fault that I age slowly!_ he complained.

"I'm sorry," Mia calmed down, when he growled. "What's your name?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "It's Soren." He turned to face the woman fully, "And you are Mia, correct?"

"That's right!" Mia held out her hand. Soren shook it politely. "Well, I guess I'll go back in. Sorry to bother you."

"Don't worry about it," Soren shook his head.

Midnight nudged Soren with his snout to get his attention. He turned to meet the wyvern's blue-green eyes and turned to where he looked. _Oh-no…_Soren thought as Daein soldiers began to emerge from the forest and surround the castle. _Not now, please…_

* * *

Adriannu255: The battle scene will take awhile to write, so the next update will take a bit longer… Sorry! Please review and vote!

**Soren/Lethe: 6  
Ike/Elincia: 5  
Soren Elincia: 4  
Soren/Ilyana: 4  
No pairing: 3  
Ike/Mia: 1**  
**Zihark/Lyre: 1 (Yay! We've added one!)**


	8. Surrrounded and Saved

Adriannu255: Thanks to all my faithful readers/voters, anonymous or otherwise! All you guys are making writing this so much fun!

There is one anonymous reviewer I would like to thank, specifically: you,don't,know. Thank you very much for the ideas that you gave me, and your very nice review! You've given me ideas for the sequel (along with PyroManiacNeko, thank you!) and for future chapters! Once again, thank you!

Enjoy chapter eight!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 8: Surrounded and Saved

After giving instructions to Midnight to protect the entrance as best as he could, Soren ran inside to where the rest of the company was. "According to the laguz who brought us our food," Ike was saying, "we should be receiving word soon, but…"

"Ike!" Soren ran toward him urgency in his voice. "I've got bad news! Daein soldiers have found us!"

"What?!" Ike ran to the window and, sure enough, Daein soldiers were taking up positions around the Gebal Castle, blocking all points of escape.

"Why do they have to show up now?" Rhys closed his eyes in despair. "Why, Goddess Ashera? Why?"

"They're out of their minds to pursue us beyond Gallia's borders!" Boyd said wide-eyed, then turned to Soren, "Is everyone in the Daein army this insane?"

Soren glared, "What do you think, Boyd? Our king's name is _Mad King_ Ashnard. Maybe it's rubbed off on some of them."

Boyd shrugged, "Point taken…"

"Anyway," Soren got back to the matter at hand, "it is impossible to escape, now. We're completely surrounded." He looked to Ike who had turned away from the window, "What are your orders, Commander?"

Ike looked at the group that was now his to command. "We're going to fight. Greil Mercenaries, ready yourselves!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone responded.

"Soren, can you formulate a strategy to get us through this?"

"At once," Soren nodded, already forming it.

"Okay, everyone, follow Soren's orders," Ike ordered and everyone nodded and followed Soren out, except for Rolf and Mist. Ike remained to speak to his sister.

"Alright," Soren began, turning to everyone, "there are three entrances to the courtyard, one to the south, one to the east, and one to the west. Titania, I want you and Boyd to hold the east entrance." The paladin and warrior nodded. "Oscar, do you think you can hold the south entrance on your own? I can order Midnight to help you if you're having trouble…"

"Yes, of course. And that would be helpful," the former Crimean knight nodded.

"Okay," Soren nodded. "And…" Ike walked into the entrance hall, "Ike, you and I will hold the west entrance."

Ike nodded his head grimly, "Alright."

"Rhys, you do what you do best," Soren said to their sole healer. "Stay out of the fighting _at all costs_. We're going to need you."

"Understood," Rhys looked at the staff given to him by the princess. "I will do my best…" he said more to himself rather than to anyone else.

"All right, everyone," Ike sighed sadly, "are you ready?" When everyone drew their respective weapons, Ike drew his own and ordered, "Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

-

Soren stopped his spell casting as another myrmidon, almost claimed his head. In his ducking position, he let go of his Elwind tome and pulled out his dagger, bringing it up to block the myrmidon's downward strike. Ike, seeing the young mage struggle against his opponent, rushed to his aid. He thrust his sword into the soldier's chest and the soldier fell to ground unmoving. Soren didn't bother with his tome anymore; the enemies had closed in so his magic was useless, as he would be killed before he could finish just one spell.

As Soren and Ike killed more and more soldiers, Soren noticed that there was one among the enemy who stood out. She was not of Daein that much he could tell by her clothing: light purples and yellows. She was a few inches shorter than Soren and she looked so fragile. Soren noticed that she didn't charge to them. She just stood there holding her tome close and drawing her cloak around her trying to get warm, she was shivering so much.

"Soren, watch out!" Ike's voice shouted.

Soren was startled out of his distraction, as Ike killed an armored knight that was about to kill him (Soren).

Soren looked around and saw that this area was free of enemies for the moment, except for that girl. "Ike, go see if the others need any help. I can handle any enemies that come, now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go!"

"…Be careful, Soren." Ike left.

Soren turned to the girl and cautiously approached her. "Who are you? Are you alright?"

She looked at him and answered, "I…I…I'm a traveling mage. M…my name i…is…Ilyana." She was shivering so much she could hardly talk.

Soren sheathed his dagger and moved closer. He guessed by the way she was acting that Ilyana had been forced to fight in this battle by Daein. He took in her pale complexion and shivering form. "You look like your getting sick. You should go inside the castle and get warmed up. I'm sure Muston and the other merchants have--"

"M…Muston?" Ilyana's eyes widened. "Merchants?"

"You know them?" Soren asked shocked.

"I was s…separated from them wh…when we fled Crimea. Shortly afte…afterwards, I was forced by Daein to come here a…and fight you. They said they w…would put me to the…the sword if I didn't…" Ilyana looked away.

Soren nodded, his suspicions proven correct, "Go inside. Muston and the others are in there safe and sound. They are going to be traveling with us, now. There is no point in us fighting."

"Yes, you…you're right," Ilyana smiled. "Would you allow m…me to join your company, as well."

"Well, I'm not the commander, but I'm sure Ike would have no objections," Soren smiled back. She looked simply radiant when she smiled. "Go seek shelter inside, Ilyana. I'll follow so my friends will let you through."

"No," she shook her head, "I'll fight, too."

"What? I can't let you do that! You're sick!" Soren put his hands on her shoulders.

"You need me. More soldiers are waiting in the forest."

Soren thought this over. He was surprised, as Daein normally always attacked with their full force right from the get-go. He had not anticipated this. They now needed all the help they could get. "…Alright, just stay back. Okay?"

"Don't worry," Ilyana smirked pulling out her Thunder tome. "I can do that easily."

He smiled at her, and they both ran to help the others.

-

They were overwhelmed! Ike had ordered everyone to retreat into the castle, but Soren and Titania had remained outside with Ike to hold off the soldiers to give everyone else time to regroup. But they wouldn't be able to last much longer. All three of them had been brought to their knees. Soren had ordered Midnight into the forest so that he could hide and rest there. No Daein soldier would attack the wyvern if it was away from the battlefield.

The general of this particular troop of soldiers was Kamura, who was all too pleased to see the prince. He didn't move to attack them yet, but Soren could see him watching the exchange between Ike and Mist. Mist refused to run or hide without Ike. After what happened to Greil, she didn't want to be away from her last living relative, her brother, Ike… If Ike was going to die she wanted to die with him…

Kamura finally moved in, towards Ike. He knew Ike would not let them take Soren if he could still defend him. "You have fought well, mercenary," Kamura complemented, genuinely impressed that they had held out for as long as they had with so few numbers. "But it all ends here. Prepare to die!"

_No!_ Soren tried to pull himself to his feet. _I can't let them…_

But then, a scream came from some of the Daeins. "NOOOO!!! AAAH!!!"

"What happened?!" Kamura turned toward the voices.

Screams ripped through the air as all the soldiers were quickly killed. Two laguz, a blue tiger and an orange cat, rushed to Kamura and killed him just as swiftly as they killed the other soldiers. They then reverted to their humanoid forms and helped the warriors back into the castle.

Soren was helped by the cat, which was a female, while the tiger, a large male, helped Titania and Ike, with Mist walking beside Ike. When Soren looked at the cat walking next to him, he noticed how she seemed to be trying not to ignore him. He knew why: all laguz had the instinct to ignore the Branded. She wasn't supposed to even acknowledge his existence. He knew she probably couldn't help it, but it still hurt…

When everyone was gathered into the largest room, introductions began. "Are you two from the palace?" Ike asked uneasily. "Did King Gallia send you?"

"He did," the tiger answered. His voice was deep and hesitant. Soren guessed he was still learning the beorc language. "I am Mordecai, warrior of Gallia." His eyes moved to Ike's sapphire hair. "Your hair is blue. You are Ike. Is this correct?"

"That's right - I'm Ike," the young commander nodded. "Thank you so much for saving us."

Mordecai's mouth curled up in a smile that stretched from ear to ear, "Ranulf told me Ike is not a bad stranger. Mordecai and Ike… We will be friends."

Soren's miniscule smile went unnoticed by everyone. _Very nice, polite…_

"You don't know if we can trust him," the cat commented from Mordecai's left, "it's too soon to tell."

_Oh, great…_ Soren sighed in his head, his smile disappearing. _She's one of those laguz…_ He didn't hate the laguz as a whole, just the ones that were always so distrusting of all the beorc; so narrow-minded. They thought that all beorc wanted to enslave the laguz once more. While there were a lot that supported that, there were others that spoke out against it, himself included.

"All you humans have two faces," the cat continued with a glare to Ike.

"Lethe!" Mordecai scolded the girl.

"What's a beorc?" Ike asked with a confused look at Lethe.

"That's what _you_ are," Lethe spoke with a venom-laced voice. "We with the power are laguz. You soft, hairless things with no power are beorc."

Soren restrained his relieved sigh. He thought for a moment that she would mention that he was neither beorc nor laguz, as she had obviously sensed it. _She probably just doesn't know what to say about me. Half-powerful, half-powerless?_

"What did you say?" Ike's temper rose at the 'no power' comment.

"Lethe, you are being bad," Mordecai tried to calm his companion. "The king forbids this. We cannot fight with beorc."

It didn't work. She continued like nothing had interrupted her, mentioning the way most address them as 'sub-human'. Soren could understand how she felt. On the rare occasion that he would see a laguz in Daein or a beorc who recognized his heritage, he felt so much anger when they would call him 'Branded' or 'Parentless'. Those terms were what fueled his hatred for the term sub-human…

Lethe then mentioned, inevitably, the laguz slavery. And she concluded with, "The king can say whatever he likes, I will not trust you. I warn you now…never speak to me in such a way!"

"Lethe…" Mordecai sighed.

"Oh, for the love of Ashera!" Soren cried his temper flaring. "Did you come all the way here to complain to us about something that none of us ever took part in?" All eyes moved to him. "Is this what King Caineghis sent you here to tell us?" He shook his head, "Coming here was a waste of much more than valuable time…" He left through the open door and back out into the pouring rain…

* * *

Adriannu255: Hope the chapter was up to everyone's expectations! I will post the next one soon! I just need to finish proofreading it…again… Review and vote please!

**Soren/Elincia: 7  
Soren/Lethe: 7  
Ike/Elincia: 7  
Soren/Ilyana: 4  
No pairing: 3  
Zihark/Lyre: 2  
Ike/Mia: 1  
Soren/Mia: 1  
Soren/Micaiah: 1  
Leanne/Shinon: 1**


	9. Keeping Trust

Adriannu255: Here's a short skit me and my friend came up with during lunch one day. We like to call this the napkin gimmick. Enjoy!

_**Adriannu: (sitting at computer desk thinking when there is a knock at the door) What?! (turns around)  
Hot guy: (enters) You look absolutely gorgeous today my lovely author!  
A: What the heck are you doing here, Cedric!?  
Cedric: I missed you! You haven't talked to me in a while.  
A: Why are you here? …Get out of my room you black-haired…jerk!  
C: Jerk? I thought you loved me!  
A: You're my friend.  
C: Oh (beep)!  
Reyson: (enters) Cedric!! (hugs Cedric)  
C: Please tell me you did not just make him gay… (struggles in Reyson's grasp)  
A: (laughs) You'll just need to find out on your own. (pulls out purple notebook and hits 'security' button under desk)  
C: Give that to me I have to make sure Reyson's not gay!  
(Carolyn enters and hits Cedric knocking him out)  
R: Thank you! (drags Cedric out and closes door)  
A: (looks at Carolyn) Thank you!**_

Adriannu255: Well, I hope you enjoyed that short skit. I was asked by my friend to put that here. Cedric is from our colab fic, Tales of Fire Emblem, which is a slight crossover with Tales of Symphonia. Although you don't have to know anything about Tales to get it. If you have a high tolerance for ridiculous insanity and randomness, you should go to my profile and read it! Anyway, here is chapter nine!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 9: Keep Your Trust

_"Oh, for the love of Ashera!" Soren cried his temper flaring. "Did you come all the way here to complain to us about something that none of us ever took part in?" All eyes moved to him. "Is this what King Caineghis sent you here to tell us?" He shook his head, "If so, coming here was a waste of much more than valuable time…" He left through the open door and back out into the pouring rain…_

-

Back in the castle, everyone watched wide-eyed as the young prince stormed out. That was something that they weren't expecting. From the looks that Mordecai and Lethe had on their faces, they didn't expect it either.

"I apologize, Lethe, Mordecai," Ike said when he found his voice. "We just recently lost…some companions. All of us are so tired and irritable right now. I'm sorry…"

"No, I apologize," Lethe's look became guilty. "I behaved so rudely to you when you treated us with nothing but kindness… I forgot our mission, and I have blundered terribly."

"Mission?"

"Yes," Lethe nodded slowly. "We have come to lead you to the royal palace. Our king wishes to see you."

Mordecai looked to the door Soren left through. "Should someone go find the little boy…? He might get hurt alone…"

"I will go find him," Lethe spoke up. "It is my fault that he left in the first place. The rest of you should get some sleep. We start for the palace tomorrow morning." She then followed Soren into the rain.

-

Soren was wondering under the shelter of the trees, trying to calm down and looking for Midnight. The wyvern must have heard him, as Soren heard a soft roar nearby. He followed the sound and saw his companion in a small clearing and Soren smiled and walked over to him and stroked his snout fondly.

"Are you alright, Midnight?" The wyvern nodded his large head. The wyvern's worried eyes looked over Soren's body and noticed the numerous cuts that were seen through the tears in his robes. "Don't worry, I'm fine…" he remembered the only reason he and the others were alive, "…thanks to a couple of laguz." He decided not to explain everything that happened but decided to head back. "Come on, let's go back."

Midnight lowered himself to allow Soren to climb onto his back. Soren pulled himself on, but then heard a female's voice behind him, "Hey, wait!"

He turned his head and saw Lethe standing near them. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, with the same venom in his voice she had used earlier.

"I came looking for you…" she walked toward him, "…to apologize for my behavior…"

"Why would you do that?" he questioned, although his tone softened. "You obviously know what I am. Why would you apologize to me?"

She sighed, "Because you are part of this group of beorc and you will be traveling with us to the palace, so I can't exactly ignore you…" She looked away. "I'm sure you know what most laguz believe about your kind…the Parentless…" She met his eyes, "But there are those who don't believe it. King Caineghis, Ranulf, and…myself are among them…"

Soren's eyebrows rose. "You don't think the Branded bring the end of the world a century closer?"

"No…" Lethe shook her head looking genuinely apologetic for everything. "I would like to continue this, but…" she looked up.

Soren nodded, "Why don't you climb on and ride back with us?" he asked so quietly it was only thanks to her laguz hearing that she could hear him.

Lethe hesitated for a moment, but then walked over and climbed onto Midnight's back. The wyvern then launched into the air, heading back toward the castle. As they neared their destination, Soren turned to the laguz, "Lethe, I need you to promise me something."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Depends on what it is…"

"Do _not_ mention anything about me being Branded around any of the beorc, please?" When Lethe looked confused, he continued, "I haven't told them what I am."

"Then what do they think that is?" she nodded to his mark.

"I told them, when we first met, that I'm a Spirit Charmer," Soren shrugged like it was obvious.

Lethe sighed slightly, "Just like they all say…"

"Do you promise not to say anything?" Soren pleaded with her.

"Sure, I promise," Lethe put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't say a word."

"Thank you."

-

When they landed, everyone, except Mordecai, had already gone to sleep, trusting that Lethe would find him and bring him back before long. After bidding Lethe and Mordecai good night, Soren went to his room and pulled a dry set of robes out of his bag. Setting the wet ones by the window, he put on only the first layer and used the second layer as a pillow. After putting his dagger next to his cot and pulling off his boots, he laid down, and immediately fell into a dreamless sleep.

-

The next morning, Soren woke up bright and early. He felt sore from the fighting, but knew it would pass soon enough. He pulled his boots on and checked the robes he had been wearing ever since the invasion on Melior. They were dry enough so he pulled the articles of clothing from the window and stuffed them into his bag, after pulling out his sending stone.

He held the stone close and spoke through his mind, _/Mother?/_

_/Soren?/_ Almedha's voice immediately answered. She obviously kept her stone close hoping that he would contact her. _/Is that you my son?/_

_/Yes, Mother./_

_/I was so worried when Ena mentioned that you had gone missing during the invasion, but she then told me what you are planning to do…/_

_/…/_ Soren was silent for a while before commenting. _/Am I going to be in trouble when I get back?/_

_/For planning something like this and not telling me? Yes./_ The former dragon paused as her son groaned. Then put his mind at a slight ease, _/For killing Ashnard and taking the throne? No./_

_/Figures…/_

_/Where are you right now?/_

_/We are at Gebal Castle in Gallia. We will be heading for the palace when everyone is ready./_

_/You had best be getting prepared then, son. Contact me again when you get the chance./_

_/I will. I love you, Mother./_

_/I love you, too, my son./_ Soren could hear the smile, even in her mind's voice, before they each closed the link.

Soren walked out of his room carrying his bag over his shoulder, his dagger once again attached to his belt, and saw Lethe and Mordecai already awake and ready. Lethe looked impressed. "Impressively fast," she smirked, "though I can't say I'm surprised." Her expression became serious as she lowered her voice, "I told Mordecai what you told me yesterday and he has agreed to keep silent about you being a Parentless. Your secret is safe with us."

Soren smiled at the two laguz, "Thank you so much."

"Mordecai is happy to help little Soren," Mordecai said softly.

Though Soren didn't like people commenting on his height, it was understandable with Mordecai; everyone was 'little' when compared to him. He pushed his irritation away with a question, "Are any of the others awake, yet?"

"Just that purple-haired girl. Mia, I think," Lethe sighed. "These beorc are so slow."

"Well, we've been through a lot the past three days…" Soren's head reeled as he realized that only three days had passed since all this had started. It felt like so much more time had passed… _How much more will we go through before this is finally over…?_

"I guess, but they need to wake up soon," Lethe commented. "We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Don't worry," a slightly sleepy voice commented. All three turned and saw Ike walking toward them. "Everyone should be waking up soon. We're used to waking up at the crack of dawn."

Soren decided to leave the room at that moment. He had to look for the Elwind tome he had dropped in the battle. He went through the west entrance/exit and saw Mia picking up aforementioned tome.

Hearing his footsteps approach, the swordswoman looked up, "Heya, Soren!"

"Good morning, Mia," Soren smiled tiredly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, I guess…" she shrugged. "You?"

Soren's tired smile didn't leave as he answered, "Sore and exhausted. That was a rough battle yesterday."

"Yeah, it was," Mia agreed. She then looked at the tome curiously, "Isn't this yours?"

"Yes, actually," Soren took it as she held it to him. "I came out here looking for it. I dropped it during the battle when the soldiers closed in too close for spells."

"It rained all night, but it's completely dry…" she observed in awe. "How?"

"It's a tome, Mia." He smirked, "All tomes, when created, have enchantments placed on them to prevent them from getting ruined during a rainstorm or anything like that. The only thing that can destroy a tome is magic or an enchanted weapon."

"Wow…" Mia was impressed. "That's…"

"I think I've got most of it," Ike's voice drifted out of the nearby window.

"Good," Titania's voice followed. "I'm going be giving you reports before each battle, alright?"

"Alright. Thanks, Titania…" Ike's voice trailed uncertainly.

"Is there something on your mind, Ike?" Titania's voice was worried.

"I'm just wondering about Soren…"

Said sage stiffened.

"What if he really is just leading Daein to us?" Ike had lowered his voice so low that Mia and Soren had to lean toward the window to hear.

"Ike!" Titania scolded loudly, but then quieted down. "Soren is not a bad person. He has a good heart…"

"How can you be sure, Titania?" Ike was still doubtful. "He _is_ the prince…"

Soren felt like Ike was carving a knife through his chest, pushing and twisting it trying to cut out his heart… Mia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, trust and sympathy shone in her eyes…even with the new piece of information she'd just gained.

"Ike… The night that…Greil…" she couldn't bear to say 'died', "…I spoke with Soren, and he told me about part of his childhood in Daein…"

Soren closed his eyes against the memories…

"He did not have the best of times there, Ike…" Titania continued. "When he was being trained in the magical arts…punishments for his failures were…severe…" Titania paused for a while to collect herself. "Soren wants to make Daein a better place, and save Crimea. He knows that, to accomplish both goals, he needs to get rid of his father."

"Mad King Ashnard…" Ike growled, anger evident. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know, Ike…" Titania said understandingly. "Just hold on to the trust you held in him before. I've held on to mine."

"Alright, Titania," Ike sighed. "I'll try, but I can't say that it will work."

Soren couldn't stop himself. He stood up with anger showing in his eyes. "So that's what you think I'm doing, Ike?! You think that I'm just a filthy, Daein spy?!"

Titania and Ike looked at him in shock. "Soren," Ike said, "how much did you--?"

"_Everything_!" Soren said angrily. Mia, Titania, and Ike backed up as they could feel the wind around Soren begin to change. Soren, needing to find some way to safely release his anger without killing someone, quickly ran from them and the castle.

- - -

Lethe didn't need laguz hearing to hear what was said between Ike and Titania, and Soren's reaction to it all.

_The Prince of Daein?_ she thought confused. _How could that be? I thought Ashnard hated laguz, so how could he have a Parentless son?_

Soren rounded the corner, not noticing Lethe. The cat looked at the mark on his forehead. _That brand… I saw a similar symbol in a book about the dragons…_ _Members of the royal family had similar, but more complex symbols. And they differed greatly from other dragons marks. …If a dragon, for some reason, left Goldoa, I'm sure Ashnard would do anything to gain someone that powerful at his side, laguz or not…_

Lethe watched as Soren ran into the forest and, seconds later, heard multiple trees fall to the ground. That was, no doubt, caused by wind magic. She agreed with Titania. Ike's words wouldn't have caused that reaction if Soren was really deceiving them.

* * *

Adriannu255: EDIT: Okay, so this is the edited version of chapter nine. I tried to come up with a different way for Lethe to suspect that Soren could be part- black dragon, and also tried to get her and Soren more IC. It probably didn't work but I tried.

**Ike/Elincia: 9  
Soren/Elincia: 9  
Soren/Lethe: 8  
Soren/Ilyana: 4  
Zihark/Lyre: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
Leanne/Shinon: 2  
Ike/Mia: 1  
Soren/Mia: 1  
Jill/Janaff: 1**


	10. Forgiveness and the Palace

Adriannu255: Another napkin gimmick my friend requested to be posted.

_**Adriannu: I can't think of anything!  
(door bangs open; enter Reyson)  
Reyson: (sits down and pulls A on his lap) So, gorgeous, how are you today? (caresses A's cheek and pulls her closer)  
A: What are you doing?! (pushes away from R)  
R: What's wrong?  
A: What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!  
R: (hugs A tightly) I just want to be with you; why are you so mean? (starts crying)  
A: Um… I'm sorry. (hugs R back)  
(door bangs open; enter Cedric)  
Cedric: No, Adi! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me! (sits and pulls A onto his lap)  
A: (in mind) Oh-no…  
(R and C stand and start fighting over A; R accidently gropes A)  
A: (eyes widen in surprise then narrow in anger) … (pushes 'security' button)  
(Carolyn walks in knocks out both Cedric and Reyson)  
A: Thanks, Carolyn. (kicks R)**_

Adriannu255: Wow! Ten chapters! Yay! Thanks for your continued support guys!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 10: Forgiveness and the Palace

In the forest…

Things between Ike and Soren had become awkward and tense. Everyone knew what had happened, and no one voiced whose side they were on, thinking it best not to get anymore involved than they already were… All the newcomers were trying to come to terms with the fact that Soren, Prince of Daein, was a very valuable ally if they wanted to have even the slightest chance of achieving peace after the war.

Soren instead of walking, took to the skies on Midnight, flying overhead scouting for any possible ambushes. Ike kept trying to think of a way to apologize to Soren and repair what small amount of friendship they had before he had destroyed it. But he could not think of anything. He would have to keep trying though.

Everyone was able to act at least half-normal, even Soren, although he was completely silent during the trek through the forest… It was on the third night of the seven-day hike that Soren's voice was heard a short distance from where they were camped. The beorc could just barely hear him, but to the laguz his words were as clear as if he was standing right next to them.

"What do I have to do to prove myself to them? It's as if Commander Greil's death made Ike, and maybe some of the others, realize how much they really don't trust me."

Lethe began to stand up, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Ike shake his head at her. She understood and sat back down striking up a conversation with the rest of the company.

-

Ike slowly made his way over. "Soren?"

Recognizing the voice, Soren didn't turn around. "What?" he growled.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ike asked, barely above a whisper.

"Why would you want to do that?" the prince spat out angrily. "Aren't I a Daein spy trying to lure you all to your deaths?"

"Soren, I'm sorry!" Ike pleaded for the young royal to forgive him. "I don't know what else I can say! If I had known that you were there I wouldn't have said what I did!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you said it, Ike…"

Ike thought the words would have been shouted, but they weren't. They were said so quietly and filled with pain and sadness. "Soren--"

"Ike," he spoke with a reasonable tone now, "thank you, for apologizing, but just give me some time to just try and…put this behind me, okay?"

"R-really?" Ike's eyes widened. "You're willing to forgive me?"

Soren turned his head and nodded silently, his expression completely neutral.

-

Seven days later…

They finally arrived at Gallia Palace. They had only one battle along the way, but the Daeins that attacked were easily taken care of by Soren's massive tornados, much to the astonishment of everyone who hadn't seen him do it back in Crimea. Though he had frightened the newest member of the group, a young pegasus knight named Marcia who had joined them during the battle, right after Mist and Rolf practically forced Ike, Oscar, and Boyd to allow them to fight. Marcia was a former member of Begnion's Holy Guard, who Ike, Titania, Shinon, and Gatrie had saved from pirates weeks past, so no one objected to her joining.

The mercenaries were led into the throne room by their escorts and were greeted by a familiar face. "My lord Ike! Soren! Everyone!" Princess Elincia cried when she spotted them. She ran as fast as her dress allowed, and made her way over to them.

"Elincia!" Soren sighed in relief that she was alright.

"Princess," Ike nodded to the girl.

"I…heard about…Commander Greil…" She closed her eyes in remorse. "I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry, Princess Elincia, we're all getting by…somehow…"

A laguz guard announced that the king had arrived.

Soren amazingly restrained himself from laughing at Ike's greeting to the king. "Um… Hey there." He must have been taken by surprise by the king's size. He _was_ quite huge. And it looked to be all _muscle_!

"Thank you all for coming," the king greeted them formally. After Ike and the king exchanged greetings, Caineghis sent Mordecai and Lethe to prepare rooms for the group, and Ike sent everyone except for Elincia, Titania, and Soren out to wait.

When Ike had mentioned him, Soren blanched, but King Caineghis stared for a moment then sent him a gentle, reassuring smile. After a long discussion about Ike's family and about Elincia going to Begnion to get the aid she needed, the meeting was finally concluded. Except for one thing.

"Ike," Caineghis called as they began to leave.

"Yes, King Caineghis?"

"Would you mind if I spoke with…Soren, was it?" Caineghis looked at Soren.

"M-me, Your Highness?" Soren stammered.

Caineghis nodded silently. Ike looked at Soren for a moment, nodded and left with Titania and Elincia.

"Giffca, leave us," Caineghis dismissed his shadow. Soren had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"You are different from the others," Caineghis said softly.

"Yes…" Soren whispered.

"I am not talking about just your brand," Caineghis laughed slightly.

Soren's head shot up so quickly he almost gave himself whiplash. "W-what?"

Caineghis' smile widened. "When one royal meets another, it is almost unmistakable. Your stance, the way you carry yourself, the way you speak… It's just like a beorc noble."

Soren stared at Caineghis in partial fear. He knew…

"Which country?" the king asked when Soren didn't speak.

Soren, knowing he shouldn't hide _anything_ from the king, confessed in a whisper, "Daein…" Caineghis frowned at that nodding silently, as though he already knew, "…and Goldoa…" Soren finished.

Caineghis went completely still and blinked a few times before he asked, "Could you repeat that…?"

"Daein and Goldoa," Soren repeated clearly.

To say that Caineghis was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Caineghis didn't even know what he was… If what the prince just said was true, that meant… "Are you saying that Goldoa has secretly allied with Daein behind our backs?"

* * *

Adriannu255: EDIT: Yay another edit! Not going to say much except that I hope this is better than the original!

**Soren/ Elincia: 11  
Ike/Elincia: 9  
Soren/Lethe: 9  
Soren/Ilyana: 4  
Zihark/Lyre: 4  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
Leanne/Shinon: 2  
Ike/Mia: 1  
Soren/Mia: 1  
Jill/Janaff: 1**


	11. A Better Understanding

Adriannu255: Hello, all! I have great news! We finally got internet at home and my parents said I can now be trusted with a computer in my room!

Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me, over the break, I love you guys so much! Hope y'all enjoy chapter eleven 'cause it's a terrible rewrite (the computer deleted the original a few days before I posted chapter ten…).

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 11: Friend of Mine

_"Daein and Goldoa," Soren repeated clearly._

_To say that Caineghis was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Caineghis didn't even know what he was… If what the prince just said was true, that meant… "Are you saying that Goldoa has secretly allied with Daein behind our backs?"_

"No!" Soren's head shot up. "That's not what I was saying at all!"

"Then how can you be the prince of two nations?" Caineghis tried to keep his voice down.

Soren thought for a moment, but realized it was best not to keep anything from Caineghis. "What I am about to tell you can't leave this room, King Caineghis…" _Grandfather is going to kill me…_ he thought as he began to explain how his mother came to be with Ashnard.

-

"Where is he?" Ike was pacing back and forth in his room, with Titania and Elincia watching.

"Ike, don't worry," Titania sighed. "King Caineghis won't hurt him or imprison him. He was probably just interested that a boy so young could be a tactician."

"But still…" Ike sat down on the bed.

"My lord Ike," Elincia walked over and patted his shoulder, "Soren will be back soon I'm sure."

"Actually," a voice sounded as the door opened, "I'm back now." Soren stood in the doorway, avoiding eye contact with Ike, but meeting Elincia and Titania's.

"What did King Caineghis want?" Titania asked curiously.

"It is nothing to worry about," Soren waved away her question. "I just came to let you know that I would be in my room if you need me for anything."

"Oh, alright then." Ike nodded.

"Oh, and I won't be coming to dinner tonight," Soren remembered.

Ike nodded, understanding.

"Are you sure?" Titania inquired. Soren simply nodded. "Alright, see you tomorrow, then."

"Good night, Soren," Elincia said quietly concern filling her.

Soren then retired for the night thinking back on his discussion with the king…

-

**The next day…**

Ranulf led the group through the thick forests of Gallia. "So, where did Soren say he would meet us?"

"He and Midnight flew further ahead on the path," Titania responded. "He said that they would wait for us."

"Well, how far down the path?" Ike asked. "It's almost midday and we still haven't seen them."

"Don't worry," Mist piped up. "I'm sure they're fine. Soren can take care of himself, and we saw how Midnight can battle at Gebal Castle."

"I guess you're right," Ike sighed. _He probably just wants to have some time away from me…_

By nightfall the group still hadn't met up with their comrades. Despite everyone's assurances that they would meet up with them later, Ike couldn't help but worry. _What if something happened to them? What if they were captured by Daein, and that's why we haven't met up with them? What if…_

He kept asking himself 'what if…' until he heard a voice behind him. "My lord Ike, why are you still awake?"

He didn't need to turn to know who spoke. "I could ask you the same thing, Princess Elincia. You should go back to sleep."

Elincia didn't do as he asked. Instead she walked over to him and sat next to him. "You know why Soren reacted so strongly to your words, do you not?"

Ike looked surprised at the choice of topic, but went along with it. "No, I don't, actually. Not really."

"I do." She took a deep breath, "I spoke with him this morning, before he left. He confided in me that he had been working so hard to gain everyone's trust and then to have all his efforts shoved aside was too much. He has been under a lot of stress, as well. He is terrified not only for my safety or the safety of the company, but for his own as well. He knows that if you do not trust him, he will have to leave the company. If that happens he is more than likely going to be captured by Daein, and there is no telling what they will do to him…" Elincia looked away from Ike and up toward the full moon above. "Ike, he was so angered because you were making assumptions based on what little you knew about him. None of us know _who_ he really is."

Ike was stunned into silence. When he found his voice he asked, "He confided all of that to you?"

Elincia nodded. "And not as one royal to another, but as nothing less than friends."

Ike nodded. "Thanks, Princess Elincia. I understand now. I know what I have to do to make it up to him."

Elincia smiled. "Then hopefully you can rest easy tonight, my lord Ike." She kissed Ike on the cheek before she stood up and left.

Ike smiled, "Good night, Elincia."

"Good night, Ike," Elincia responded, before returning to the caravan.

-

"We really should get to know him better," Titania agreed to Ike's suggestion.

"If doing so will prevent another incident like this," Rhys nodded, "I have no objection."

"How did you come to this decision so suddenly, Ike?" Oscar inquired.

"Princess Elincia talked to me last night," Ike responded smiling toward Elincia. "She told me that Soren had confided in her yesterday morning. She relayed his word to me, and I simply made a decision."

Titania was about to speak when, a soft voice reached their ears.

"I don't know why, Midnight, but I feel so much more at peace here than in Daein. It's so strange…"

Titania smiled, "That's Soren's voice!"

Everyone looked and, sure enough, there was Soren leaning against a sleeping Midnight and smiling peacefully in their direction. As they came into view, he waved and everyone waved back and quickened their pace. When they reached him, he woke Midnight up and said to them, "What took you so long?"

"Well, we don't all move as quickly as you do, Soren," Mist replied jokingly.

"Whatever, Mist," the tactician replied with the same tone, ruffling Mist's hair, much to the chagrin of the valkyrie.

"Soren…" Ike started, but Soren stopped him.

"We can talk later tonight, we need to keep moving, right now."

"Alright," the commander sighed.

-

**That night…**

"So, Elincia told you why I reacted so strongly?" Soren asked after Ike explained how he found out what had bothered Soren so much.

"Yeah…" Ike nodded.

"I'm sorry if you wanted it to remain between us, Soren," Elincia jumped in quietly, "but I--"

"Don't worry about it, Elincia," Soren smiled. "You told him because you thought it was the only way to smooth things over between me and Ike, and I really appreciate that, thank you."

"I--you're welcome," Elincia sighed with relief.

"So, once we are on the ship to Begnion," Ike was now speaking to everyone, "we are going to have to get to know each other a little better, so that we don't have something like this happen again."

"Agreed," Titania nodded sagely.

"That actually sounds…kinda fun," Rolf grinned.

"Well, don't expect to include me in that," Lethe hissed; she still hadn't quite warmed up to the beorc.

"Of course, Lethe," Ike sighed.

"Well, everyone," Titania stood, "we should all get to sleep, now. We still have a lot of walking to do."

-

**A few nights later…**

"Lethe, that can't be true…" Ranulf whispered to his fellow cat. "Everything we know about Goldoa comes from books, so we can't rely on vague speculation like that to determine someone's heritage. We're talking _black dragons_ here!"

"But, Ranulf," Lethe argued as Mordecai watched deciding not to join the debate, "what if it is true? He would be a prince of Daein as well as Goldoa!"

"We can't be sure of that…" Ranulf sighed. "We can discuss this on the way to Begnion, alright? We will be getting to know him then, so he might decide to tell us if we just ask."

Mordecai put a hand on Lethe's shoulder. "Ranulf right, Lethe. Little Soren will tell when ready."

Lethe relented, "Alright, fine…"

* * *

Adriannu255: EDIT: And another one… Hope you like…

**If the pairing has an ! beside it, that is the current pairing in the lead for the characters involved. At the end of the voting period (the end of the PoR part), in the event of a tie, I will decide the winning pairing. Just thought I'd let everyone know!**

**! Soren/Elincia: 15****  
****Soren/Lethe: 13  
Ike/Elincia: 11  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
! Zihark/Lyre: 5  
! Leanne/Shinon: 4  
! Jill/Janaff: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
! Ike/Mia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1**


	12. Strange Power

Adriannu255: Woohoo! I love writing this story and reading your reviews! The next update might not be for a long while, since I've got only three weeks of school left, and four weeks until graduation, and I can't afford to slack off now. But I'll be sure to get the next one up as soon as it's done. Enjoy chapter twelve!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 12: Strange Powers

After Ranulf informed them that Canteus Castle, which was nearby, was being used by Daein as a prison camp, the company decided it was worth the risk to try and rescue the Crimean retainers that were rumored to be held there.

Leaving Elincia with the caravan, Midnight, Boyd, and Oscar as a precaution, the rest headed into the castle, speaking in low voices so they wouldn't attract attention.

"Okay, so how are you going to open the cells and free the prisoners?" Ranulf asked no one in particular.

"The jailer should have the keys in his possession," Soren whispered, "but we would have to kill him in order to get them, so if we can't kill him before he screams to the whole camp that we've broken in, we will be surrounded and will be forced to fight our way out while protecting the prisoners."

"Is there any other way to get the cells open, Soren? I mean, do these guys know you're a traitor?" Titania asked. She wasn't on her horse, which she had left with the caravan, knowing that the sound of hooves on concrete would immediately give them away. "Could you convince them to release the prisoners on orders from Ashnard?"

"We can't afford to take that risk, Titania. I suppose I could break into the cells myself with my dagger to pick the locks, but…" Soren let himself trail.

Ranulf suddenly turned around and whispered into the darkness, "Who are you?"

The conversation following started with a man, calling himself Volke, 'in…intelligence' wanting to speak to 'Sir Greil and Sir Greil alone'. When he was informed that Greil was dead, but that Ike was his son, he said that if they pay his fee (50,000 gold) he would give them the report that Greil had hired him to bring.

The conversation continued into a debate for a while until Soren asked if intelligence was the only thing Volke sold. When asked what his point was, Soren requested that Volke help them with the locks. He agreed that he would do so, at fifty gold per lock, and looked to Ike for his answer and Ike agreed, seeing that they would need Volke if they wanted to get through this with as little trouble as possible.

Ranulf then left saying he had some errands to run while they took care of this. He wished them luck and disappeared through the door.

Soren drew his dagger while Ilyana next to him did the same. They were to silently dispose of the guards, while Lethe and Mordecai hid the bodies. Volke's job was made that much easier when he seemed to melt into the shadows and crept silently through the dungeon waiting until the guards were dead before moving along.

Soren and Lethe teamed up. Soren silently crept up behind the guard and stabbed his dagger into the man's neck, silencing a scream that never came. As the man fell, Lethe bounded in front of him and caught his body and carried it out of view.

As Soren turned he briefly made eye contact with the first prisoner Ike was freeing. That man was very powerful, Soren could tell that much. He was extremely skilled in the magical arts, judging from the spirits that surrounded him, and, like himself, gave off an aura of power that felt so ancient it seemed impossible to wield. In that split second that Soren's fierce red eyes locked with that man's piercing green eyes, he knew that the prisoner sensed the same about him, and possibly more…

He quickly shook the feeling away and continued with his assignment, along with Lethe. Soren then made a terrible mistake and missed his target and the guard, seeing the intruders, screamed, "Prison break! We're under at--!" Soren sliced his throat before he could continue.

Guards then poured in from all entrances and exits. Soren then cursed himself for leaving his tomes in his bag with Midnight. He would have to steal a tome from an enemy. There was one fire mage in the troop closest to him and Lethe, so he took the chance offered to him.

Lethe saw what Soren was trying to do and attacked the guards that attempted to defend the defenseless fire mage. She watched as Soren swiftly killed the mage and took the Elfire tome from him. He used his dagger to help her get rid of the rest of the guards. Volke then rushed out of the safety of the shadows and unlocked the cell nearby. Soren ran into the cell and got the prisoners out. He used his stolen weapon to help defend the three prisoners as they joined the others and Volke worked on freeing the last prisoner.

When Nephenee was freed, she joined the other three former captives, Sephiran, Brom, and Kieran, surrounded and protected by the company. As the enemies began to thin out and they neared the exit Soren finally caught sight of the general stationed there: the heavily-armored Danomill.

Soren saw Danomill look at him with widened eyes, "Your Highness?!"

The former prisoners and Volke looked to Danomill and saw who he was looking at and stared at Soren.

Soren simply chanted, **"Burn to ashes with flames of passion! Elfire!"** Danomill screamed as his body was engulfed in the searing heat of the flames.

"I'm sick of all this explaining," Soren muttered as if he did not just kill a former subordinate by setting him on fire. "Why don't you explain to them, Ike?" He left the dungeon.

"Why…why don't we take this outside?" Ike asked in a weak voice.

-

Once outside, Ike and Elincia did all the explaining; they gave the short version to save time, though, thank Ashera.

The subject of hiring Volke to travel with them came up and Soren couldn't resist… "I think this is a good opportunity. We will almost certainly have need of this man's talents. He is a dubious character at best, but at least we know his motives. Everything begins and ends with gold. He'll be easy to control." This whole time Volke was standing right behind Soren, and Soren knew it.

"Soren," Ike cautioned, "he's standing right there."

Soren nodded. "I know. I don't think he minds."

As they explained the situation about Soren to everyone, and speaking with each prisoner individually, Elincia and Ike proceeded to speak with Ranulf about their next destination. As they did so the green-eyed prisoner, Sephiran, turned to leave. He passed Soren on the way and as he did, he smiled gently, and patted him on the shoulder. As he did, Soren felt the power he had sensed earlier even more strongly than before…

* * *

Adriannu255: I know it is short so I'll try to make the next one extra long! Please, review and vote!

**! Soren/Elincia: 18  
Soren/Lethe: 14  
Ike/Elincia: 12  
! Zihark/Lyre: 6  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
! Leanne/Shinon: 5  
! Jill/Janaff: 4  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
! Ike/Mia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Ike/Lethe: 1  
! Mist/Boyd: 1**


	13. Can't Watch Friends Suffer

Adriannu255: I wanted to post this on Saturday, but as I was about to there was a huge flash of lightning and the internet went dead and hasn't come back on yet… So I'm posting this from the computer at my dad's office, like I was before… So anyway, here's chapter thirteen!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 13: Can't Watch Friends Suffer

They finally completed their week-and-a-half-long journey to Port Toha. After the battle at Canteus Castle, the rest of the journey was relatively uneventful, aside from Kieran constantly arguing with Oscar. They were one-sided arguments, but they got annoying after a while…

Before entering the port city, the laguz all donned tan cloaks to conceal their tails and ears.

Everyone proceeded to go about their own business. They would need to prepare for roughly two months travel according to Ranulf, so they had to be well-prepared. Soren, Ike, Ranulf, and Titania discussed what needed to be done, but Soren was shocked by these peoples' ignorance.

"Are they blind to the danger that is threatening their way of life?" Soren asked, watching the villagers wonder around without a care. "Do they even know that war is darkening their doorstep as we speak?"

"Ignorance is bliss, is it not?" Ranulf commented. "Crimea hasn't seen serious warfare for centuries, even you should know that, Soren. The only recent battles have been skirmishes on the Crimean-Daein border. Villages in the west, like Toha, haven't taken any damage."

"Still…" Soren shook his head, "this isn't ignorance, it's denial. It's as though they are denying that the war even _exists_." _It's the same way that most laguz treat the Branded…_

"Are you alright, Soren?" Titania asked coming up behind him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"No…" he shook his head again. "I hate people like them. They are blind to all manner of wickedness so long as it does not affect them or their kin directly. It's just…repulsive to think that they would condone the suffering of their neighbors."

"Soren…" Titania gasped, "…what is wrong?"

"I have _no_ sympathy for people who take peace for granted." He closed his eyes, "They don't realize that, once Daein comes, no matter what they do to try to gain their favor, they will get _nothing but cruelty_ in return."

He turned and walked away, heading nowhere in particular. As he neared the docks, after a few minutes, a familiar voice snapped him to attention, "Soren? Is that you?"

He turned his head to the voice, and, to his surprise, saw Ena's grandfather. "Nasir!" Soren waved and ran over to him, glad to see a familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I--"

"Nasir!" Ranulf strolled over, smiling. "Oh, Soren, do you two know each other?"

Soren nodded, and looked to Nasir, who nodded as well. "Nasir is a friend of the family," he explained. Ranulf's eyebrows rose slightly. Soren then added in a whisper, "I'm half-dragon." He figured it was okay to reveal that much at least.

"Oh, wow…" was all Ranulf managed. _Lethe might've been right!_

"So, you're the one taking us to Begnion, Nasir?" Soren's smile stayed in place, even though he knew about Nasir's role as Daein's spy.

"Yes, I am," Nasir nodded.

"I guess I'll talk to you later, then. I need to help with the supplies acquisition. See you later."

"Yeah," Nasir watched the mage walk away, then turned to Ranulf.

"Are you two…related in some way?" Ranulf inquired once Soren was out of sight.

_Too perceptive…_ the dragon thought. "Is that necessary for you to know?" Nasir countered.

"Fine, fine… All you dragon's are so secretive," Ranulf groaned quietly. "Anyway… You are clear on what you have to do, right?"

-

_/Ena./ _Soren spoke through the sending stone in a darkened alleyway, behind some houses near the docks.

_/What is it, Soren?/ _came the female dragon's mind voice.

_/Did you know that Nasir is the one taking us to Begnion?/_

_/…Yes. He contacted me on his way there./_

_/On who's orders? He and Ranulf from Gallia seemed to know each other… /_

Silence.

_/So, Nasir is playing double-agent, isn't he?/_ Soren threw at her. _/Giving information to both Daein _and_ Gallia./_

_/…I'm sorry… Please don't tell the mercenaries…/_

_/Don't worry. I know he is only trying to protect you./_

_/Exactly. I'm sorry, I have to go, Petrine is coming. Contact Lady Almedha soon; she is really worried./_

_/Yeah… I bet…/ _They closed the mind link and Soren sighed. _Well, best not to dwell on it…_

He left the alleyway and headed to the food shop. When he entered, he removed the hood of his cloak and met up with Ilyana (big surprise). "Hello, Ilyana," he greeted his fellow mage.

"Hello, Soren," she greeted in return. She was filling her basket with as much food as she could afford, by the looks of it…

Soren chuckled a little at the sight, "Still having trouble to keep your 'problem' under control I see." He had learned of her eating disorder during the trek here.

"Yes," she sighed tiredly. "Oh, and Commander Ike told me that if I saw you to tell you that Muston and Aimee already took care of getting all the food we need for the trip. I'm just getting what I, personally, need. Oh don't worry," she continued after Soren's disapproving look, "I'm using my own money to get all this."

"Okay," Soren nodded. "Well, do you need help carrying that?" he motioned to the basket. "It looks like it's getting kind of heavy."

"No, no, don't worry I can carry it fine." Her slightly strained voice told him otherwise.

"Yeah right," Soren chuckled. Despite her assurances that she was fine, Soren took the basket from her and, before long, Soren was carrying the large basket full of food to the caravan to be loaded onto the ship.

"Thanks for helping me," Ilyana said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, Ilyana," Soren nodded. "Well, I better go make sure everyone's ready. We'll be leaving soon."

"Alright, I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah."

Soren then pulled out his Elthunder tome to begin reading, and strolled away, toward where Ike was chatting with Elincia. "If I've got my cape I can sleep just about anywhere. And as for food, well…something always turns up."

Elincia giggled, "That's delightful!"

"It is?" Ike looked confused.

"Oh, yes, very delightful," Soren spoke in a high-pitched voice, jokingly imitating Elincia. The pair turned toward him and burst into peels of laughter.

"S-Soren," Elincia managed through her giggles, "that is v-very r-rude of you hee-hee to m-make fun o-of me like th-that."

"My apologies, Elincia," he mock bowed.

After they calmed down, Ike sighed, "You ready to go, Soren?" He noted the Elthunder tome in his hand and the dagger sheathed at his belt.

"I came to ask you the same thing everyone else seems to be taking a while…" he gazed around the port as he spoke, spotting the various members of the escort, who surprisingly blended into the crowd of villagers very well.

They heard a lot of voices coming from the village entrance, where a crowd was gathering…

"Oh no…" Ike moaned. "That's--"

Soren froze in horror as a black-clad soldier shouted for the whole village to hear, "Attention citizens! We've received reports of Crimean army stragglers hiding in this town! From this point forth, the Daein army will blockade all points of entry! No one comes or goes without our leave!" Soren pulled the hood of his cloak up to completely shroud his face. "The harbor is also closed! No ships will be allowed to sail!"

After the announcement, Elincia shrank behind Ike and Soren in fear, of being spotted. The levity from earlier was completely forgotten by all.

Titania rode toward Ike on her horse. "Ike…" her voice was urgent, but quiet, "Daein troops have arrived and are--"

"I know," Ike said with the same tone. "We'll have to move to the docks quickly without being spotted."

"Where's Ranulf?" Titania looked around, noting the laguz's absence.

"There he is," Soren pointed to a hooded figure turning a corner toward them. Soren waved him over.

Ranulf reached them and although he was still hooded, it didn't conceal his worried expression. "Things are starting to heat up," he stated gravely.

"How are things on your end?" Ike asked quickly.

"It's all set," Ranulf replied. "Just sneak down to the harbor, and you'll be met by a man with a dusky pallor. His name is Nasir. I explained your situation to him and he's willing to help. You can trust him."

"He's also an old friend of mine," Soren added, remembering how Ike wanted to know more about him. Still, it was only a half-truth…

Ranulf nodded, "He'll deliver you safely to Begnion if you can reach his ship."

"Ranulf," Ike realized Ranulf didn't include himself, "aren't you coming with us?"

"I was going to, Ike, but I'm concerned by Daein's movements. I'm gonna stay and see what's happening."

Soren nodded understandingly and was about to speak when a young woman crashed into both him and Ranulf. While Ranulf's laguz reflexes allowed him to remain standing, Soren was knocked to the ground. "Ohmigosh!" the woman gasped. "I'm so sorry!" she said as she helped Soren stand up. "I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm so sorry!"

"No, it's alright," Soren sighed picking up his tome and pulling his hood back up.

The woman turned to Ranulf and was about to apologize, when she noticed the cat ears, that were now in plain view; his hood had fallen back in the collision. "Eeeeeeek! Sub-human!" she screeched.

"Blast!" was all Ranulf managed as Soren's temper rose.

As the townspeople surrounded Ranulf and began to insult and beat him there was nothing anyone could do; not without drawing attention to themselves…

As Soren watched the scene before him, he was reminded of all the times he had suffered beatings from Balmer, his instructor in the magic arts. He was still haunted by occasional nightmares of those times and he couldn't bear to see anyone, especially his…friends, suffering something similar…

"Stop it!" Soren shouted running over to the crowd, against all reason. He knew what the cost of his action was, but he wasn't going to let Ranulf be beaten to death by these… _Heartless scum!_ he thought bitterly. "Get your hands off of him!" Soren growled dangerously.

"Who are you supposed to be?" one of the younger villagers asked. "Why would a human defend a sub-human?"

_Because I am no human… _

"He's a friend to this monster!" the young woman from earlier said in disgust. "They were talking earlier!"

"Who's the _real_ monster here?" Soren threw at them harshly. _She was so nice until I reveal that I support the laguz! These people are so mercurial!_

"Didn't Crimean royals have sub-human companions?" another youth questioned. "You're probably one of those guys that Daein's searching for."

A man shouted, "Daein soldiers! Suspicious folk over here!"

"Are you insane?!" Soren yelled in pure rage at these people as Daein soldiers and town vigilantes began organizing to attack. "King Ramon was murdered by Daein and now you want to ally yourself with your king's murderers?!"

"I'll take flesh-and-blood Daein _humans_ over some sub-human freak!" a villager shouted.

"Trust your own kind!" another shouted in agreement.

"You're insane, heartless scum! All of you!" Soren shouted as lightening began to crackle from his hands…

As the town vigilantes closed in, the villagers dispersed, and the lightening from his hands was dispelled. Soren then ran to Ranulf as he shakily got to his feet. As Ranulf was about to ask Soren why he did what he did, Soren shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ranulf, but I can't watch my friends get hurt like that."

* * *

Adriannu255: Hope it was good! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review and vote!

**!Soren/Elincia: 20  
Soren/Lethe: 15  
Ike/Elincia: 12  
!Zihark/Lyre: 7  
!Leanne/Shinon: 6  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
!Jill/Janaff: 5  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
!Ike/Mia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
!Pelleas/Lucia: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Ike/Lethe: 1  
!Mist/Boyd: 1  
!Nephenee/Geoffrey: 1**


	14. Battle at Port Toha

Adriannu255: Is it ironic that when I did spell check on our new computer, one of the spelling suggestions for 'Micaiah' was 'Messiah'? Hmmm… Anyway, here is chapter fourteen! Although I suck at it, I'll try to make the battle exciting!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 14: Battle at Port Toha

The laguz shed the cloaks and took up their positions with the rest of the company. They would have to fight their way to the harbor! Ranulf turned to them, "Good luck, everyone! You'll be fine, and as for me… I'll play some cat-and-mouse with these fools!" He then shifted to cat form and exited Toha, purposely running into Daein soldiers on the way.

"The Gallian sub-human!" one shouted. "After him!" The small troop ran after the laguz.

"Head for the harbor everyone!" Ike ordered. "Try to avoid fighting the vigilantes if you can! Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

Soren let out a shrill whistle, and looked up as Midnight responded to it, flying from the harbor toward him. "Elincia!" he called and the princess ran to him as he climbed on. Just like when they first met, he held out his hand, but now Elincia took it without a thought. Soren knew he could have flown straight to the ship, but doing that he risked being felled by archers and mages. _Time for some airborne combat!_ He thought excitedly. "Midnight, show these soldiers what you've got," he whispered as they took flight. "If you have to attack the vigilantes, don't kill them, just injure."

Midnight growled in understanding, and began to do as asked, but Soren got a little worried when a few dracoknights appeared near the entrance. Even from this distance he could tell they were from Commander Haar's battalion. And the girl riding the green wyvern was unmistakably General Fizzart's daughter, Jill. It seemed, though, that they had decided to wait where they were, so Soren didn't pay them any mind. He just hoped everyone else would do the same.

He turned his head and saw Mia and Ike having a difficult time against a heavily-armored lance knight and opened his Elthunder tome. They weren't flying too far from the ground so he could concentrate better, and he knew Midnight wouldn't go off course. "Elincia," he spoke above the wind, "you may want to let go of me for a moment." Her arms were around his waist. She looked confused for a moment, but complied and held on to the Midnight instead. Soren commenced the spell, **"Mighty thunder, cleave my enemies with your blade! Elthunder!"**

Ike and Mia were thrown back by the lance knight, but then two bolts of lightening struck the knight paralyzing him, before three more struck down from above. The two sword wielders looked to the mage and smiled gratefully. Soren's returning smile was wiped away when Ike turned to one of the houses in town and his face contorted in rage and he shouted, "_It's him_!"

Soren turned and to his immense horror, saw the Black Knight himself had come. He knew what the Black Knight was and knew that if Ike challenged him, he would die. Soren couldn't allow that. He was grateful that Mia realized this opponent was far beyond her as she backed away, but was suddenly alarmed when Ike moved to attack the Black Knight. Soren maneuvered Midnight in front of him, "No, Ike! You aren't strong enough to fight him, yet! I don't know how you know the Black Knight, but focus on what we have to do right now!" Ike relented and continued with the fight.

Midnight then, with a burst of speed, slammed into most of the soldiers protecting a general who Soren didn't recognize by name.

His guards were thrown in various directions. Some being knocked unconscious against buildings and others thrown into the sea. The general looked up in confusion and saw the mounted sage. "So, this is why His Excellency warned me…" he remembered the Black Knight's words: _"The prince is among them. He is very talented in the magic arts and if you attempt to harm him near his wyvern, you will be nothing but dinner, so be careful if you encounter him."_

"Who are you?" Soren demanded, flying slightly lower and jumping off, allowing Elincia to take Midnight's reigns and fly the remainder of the way to the ship.

"I am General Mackoya, Prince Soren," the mounted general responded.

"Then let us begin, General," Soren pulled out his dagger.

"Lower your weapon, Prince," Mackoya sneered, readying his javelin. "You are no match for me in a contest of strength."

Soren glared at him, "I beg to defer." He then threw the dagger which, with Soren's perfected aim, stabbed through Mackoya's armor and into the tendons of the hand in which his weapon was held.

Mackoya screamed, dropping his weapon and Soren used the distraction to once more chant, **"Mighty thunder, cleave my enemies with your blade! Elthunder!"** the general died along with his horse as the searing hot bolts tore through them. He retrieved his dagger from the dead body, sheathed it and waited until the rest of the company, including their new-found ally Zihark, was safely aboard the ship before boarding himself.

Nasir immediately ordered the crew to set sail and the group was finally on their way to the Begnion Empire, the largest and most powerful nation on Tellius.

-

"Our ministers are as obstinate as ever, I see," Ranulf sighed at Giffca. "They will not approve of an alliance with beorc, especially since _Daein's_ prince is planning to forge an alliance with Crimea."

"Well," Giffca seemed equally frustrated with the ministers, "all older retainers have memories of slavery, including the king. If Princess Elincia wasn't King Ramon's orphan, it is very likely he would not be willing to help her. And Prince Daein…" Giffca trailed.

"Speaking of him," Ranulf began uneasily, "the situation with him is more complicated than we thought…"

"How so?"

"He has admitted to me that he is half-dragon."

Giffca raised an eyebrow as if to say "So?"

"You know as well as I do that Goldoa does not interfere with other nations. How could Ashnard's son, of all people, be part of the most isolated of laguz tribes?" _Not to mention the most powerful…_

"We should speak to King Caineghis about this…"

"Yes, Master Giffca," Ranulf closed his eyes in thought.

* * *

Adriannu255: I know the fighting sucked and the chapter was short… I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get better! Please review and vote as usual!

**! Soren/Elincia: 22  
Soren/Lethe: 17  
Ike/Elincia: 13  
! Zihark/Lyre: 8  
! Leanne/Shinon: 7  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
! Jill/Janaff: 5  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
! Ike/Mia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Ike/Lethe: 1  
! Mist/Boyd: 1**


	15. A Difficult Choice Made

Adriannu255: Well, I sent my last assignment to my advanced comp. teacher and I'm just waiting for my final averages to be sent… It's already a given that I passed my other three classes, but his, I'm not so sure… Anyway I'm posting this to keep myself calm as I can't get any sleep right now. Here's chapter fifteen.

Disclaimer: Same.

EDIT: This is a revised version of the chapter from my new beta

* * *

Chapter 15: A Difficult Choice Made

"We should be safe, now," Nasir commented, studying the area around them. The carnage of their previous battle had long since vanished behind them, though they were now in unfamiliar territory. The slight twitching of Nasir's fingers made his anxiety evident.

Soren glanced at him. "Yes. We are a fair distance from Toha now."

"You've grown more powerful since I last saw you," the white dragon complimented, his words quiet enough for only Soren to hear. "When last we met, you could barely cast a Wind spell."

"Well," Soren said with a smirk, "I do have an affinity for spells."

This made Nasir smile slightly, though it also stilled the conversation. "How is Almedha?" he asked after a lengthy pause.

"She is fine," Soren replied, remembering that he still needed to contact her. "Worried sick, though… As ever."

"I'm sure she is." Nasir regarded him for a moment. "I need to speak to you later tonight. Will that be all right?" Soren nodded curtly, and Nasir left without another word.

The prince turned to look out at the seascape, wondering what Nasir had to say that could not be said until later. Perhaps he feared some of the company eavesdropping upon them. Soren decided to keep his ears open, just in case of such an occurrence. While generally alert, it was quite possible for a laguz to hide nearby without him knowing, particularly if he was distracted.

The sound of footsteps jolted him from his reverie, and he turned to see a familiar young girl headed towards him. "Mist." He greeted her with a nod.

"Hey, Soren!" Mist waved at him enthusiastically. "That was a rough battle, huh?"

"Yes, it was," Soren agreed. "It looks like you're getting used to all of these battles, though. I'm rather surprised."

"Well…" Mist shuffled closer to him, gaze fixed toward the ground. "Sometimes it's harder afterwards. In the middle of a battle, you aren't really listening, because you're too busy trying to stay alive. It's only afterwards that you realise you can still hear them screaming…dying…" Her voice cracked as she finished.

Soren placed a hand on her shoulder in a brief attempt at comfort, remembering that his mother had always done something similar for him. As he did so, a small gleam around her neck caught his eye, reflecting the light of the setting sun. "What's that?" he asked softly.

Mist looked up at him, eyes wide with her usual innocence. "What's what?"

"Around your neck." He pointed at the chain.

Mist was suddenly unable to meet his gaze. "Oh…well…It's…" She bit her lip. "I…guess I can show you. But you have to keep it a secret." She slowly pulled the chain out from underneath her blouse, revealing an old, bronze medallion.

At first glance, Soren noticed nothing unusual. It was only after looking more closely that the blue flames became visible, flickering in the dying sunlight. Soren swallowed. Mist was obviously unaware of what she held in her hands. And how could she be holding it? Was this not Lehran's Medallion, that brought chaos to all who dared even touch it? "Where…where did you get that, Mist?" Soren's voice was hoarse with fear as he stared down at it.

Mist seemed oblivious to his reaction, instead wearing her own sad smile. "It was a keepsake from my mother. The morning after she died, I woke up with it around my neck, although I don't remember ever putting it on."

Soren stared at it for a moment longer before forcing himself to look away. He didn't want to make Mist uncomfortable. "Has it always glowed like that?"

"No." Mist shook her head as she put the medallion back beneath her shirt. "It only started doing that recently."

"How recently?" Soren tried to mask the urgency in his voice.

"I guess it started…" She closed her eyes, as though straining to remember. "…The night we escaped from our fort."

Soren sighed uneasily, suddenly feeling a little sick to his stomach.

"Are you alright, Soren?" Mist asked. "You don't look so good."

"I just…feel a little seasick," Soren muttered. "I think I'll…just go and lie down for a moment. Excuse me."

"Okay…" Mist watched him walk away, her expression echoing her worry. As soon as he was out of sight, she left to find Oscar, hoping that chores might distract her from her unease.

-

Soren lay in his cabin, Mist's words echoing in his head alongside those of his grandfather. "_Never shall the flames of war engulf the continent, otherwise the dark god will be released and destroy us all."_ Soren had always dismissed such foolish tales. Yet he had never believed himself to be such a fool as he did now.

_What have I done? I never should have helped Ashnard in any way. I may have doomed us all by giving him the strategy he needed to start this war. The army was moving southwards, toward Gallia… _He silenced his mind, unable to bear the thoughts any longer. He was only giving himself a headache that invariably worsened when he recalled that Nasir wanted to speak with him.

Soren stood up and walked back outside. The evening was over, the sky's fiery hues gradually becoming cloaked in the dark blanket of night. He made his way to Nasir's room with a heavy heart, scarcely even noticing when Nasir locked the door behind him. "Take a seat." Nasir gestured towards a chair near the bed. It was not a suggestion but a command, and Soren promptly obeyed. Nasir remained standing, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and expression unreadable. "How much do you know?"

Soren didn't need to ask him to elaborate. "You are acting as a double agent, giving information to both Daein and Gallia. Gallia sent you to give them information on how Ike and Elincia measure up in the war, and determine whether or not they are worthy of Gallian aid. Daein sent you to give them information on the army's movements. I don't know any further details than that."

Nasir's eyes widened in surprise. "You are sharper than I expected. Very sharp indeed."

"I have your granddaughter to thank for that." Soren looked away as thoughts of the medallion drifted to the forefront of his mind once more.

"There is something you are not telling me," Nasir observed.

"I'm sorry. I really don't feel like talking about it right now. …Or ever." _I can't tell him that Mist has it…_

Nasir knew better than to try and force it out. Soren came from a line of 'stubborn, overgrown lizards', as most laguz referred to the dragon royal family. Once they set their minds to keeping something secret, nothing could sway them. They would take that secret to the grave - if they ever died. King Dheginsea had lived for thousands of years now, but no longer showed any signs of aging. While Nasir's own blood allowed him similar youthful looks, he knew that he would continue to visible age for longer than any of the black dragon tribe.

"Very well." Nasir shook his head. "But…"

"Don't worry." Soren met his gaze. "I won't tell the others. You have my word."

"Good." Nasir nodded. "At least your stubbornness can be put to some _good_ use, for once." He smirked a little, lightening the mood enough to make the young prince smile. Soren gratefully took the change in subject and began to catch up on his great-grandfather's recent travels.

-

**After dinner the second night…**

"And that was when I became a full-fledged mercenary," Ike finished telling those who didn't know about the day that he finally joined the company on the field.

"And Greil started making you take command during missions so soon after?" Soren asked curiously. From the corner of his eye, he could see Mia fidgeting beside him. At least Princess Elincia, seated on his left, had the grace and manners to remain still.

"Yeah." Ike scratched at his neck, looking awkward. "I guess he always knew I'd become commander one day. But enough about me," he said, quickly changing the subject. "We really want to know about you, Soren."

"I…wouldn't know where to start."

"Why don't you tell us how you became so talented in magic," Boyd suggested. "You're so scrawny. How'd you get so powerful?"

"It...I was trained rather…vigorously," Soren muttered, unwanted memories surfacing.

"_You need to try harder, you incompetent brat!" Balmer shouted as he slapped the eleven-year-old prince, knocking him to the stone ground. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Master Balmer…" the prince said quietly, pushing himself back to his feet and grabbing the Meteor tome he had dropped. He winced at the strain it placed on his body, which was covered in numerous burns, results of Balmer's lesson._

"_Oh, you're sorry?!" Balmer was shaking in rage. "If you are so sorry, why must you continue to disappoint me all the f--"_

"_That is enough, Master Balmer!" Ena burst into the room, wearing a glare that would scare the goddess herself._

"_Lady Ena!" Balmer bowed trying to cover up his anger. "I was merely--"_

"_Silence!" Ena strolled to Balmer and slapped him so hard that _he _fell to the ground. "Soren is but a child! Punishment such as this is not necessary!" She walked over to the prince and brushed a few stray locks away from his face. "Come on, Soren," she spoke softly and gently. "Let's take you home." She helped him stand and led him out of the training grounds._

"My teacher was very determined to realise my potential," Soren said, phrasing his words carefully. The last thing he wanted was pity. "He taught me that I couldn't allow others to protect me all the time. I studied and trained hard in order to live up to his expectations, but…at the cost of my friends. I fear that I would have isolated myself from others if it weren't for my mother." Soren smiled.

"The Queen?" Lethe asked, trying to hide her interest. "She isn't cruel like Ashnard?"

"No," Soren replied, still smiling, "she is a very caring woman. I love her dearly, and feel that I am blessed to have such a wonderful mother." Soren shook his head, "I'm sorry, I'm straying to another story." He took a deep breath before continuing, as though to ready himself for the oncoming lie. "Even though I studied hard, I was unable to match up to Balmer's standards, so I made a very difficult decision. Does anyone know what a Spirit Charmer is?"

"It's what you are, right?" Rolf asked. He recalled that Soren had told them that when they first met him.

"Yes, but do you know _what_ that is?" When no one said anything he continued, "A Spirit Charmer is someone who makes a deal with the spirits that enable mages to use spells. The proof of the deal is a mark somewhere on the pact maker's body," he motioned to his brand. "Once the deal is made it cannot be undone. The spirits grant great power…for a price…" Soren trailed, not knowing if he should tell them this…

"What price?" Elincia asked, her hands clasped tightly together in concern.

Soren looked at her, and sighed. "The price is the pact maker's soul."

There were cries of outrage and surprise from several of the mercenaries, while some, including Elincia, merely covered their mouths with their hands. The laguz showed no reaction. Soren wondered if they had already seen through his lie.

When most of the fuss had died down, Boyd leaned across, eying Soren warily. "Are you saying that you don't have a soul?"

"…I'm going to pretend that nobody asked such a stupid question," Soren responded. "But I should have clarified. The spirits will _eventually_ consume the pact maker's soul…rather painfully, apparently. The pact maker then dies and their soul is destroyed." He lowered his gaze away from them. "I made the pact when I was twelve years old, and within the year after that, I was able to cast all but the most powerful of the arcane spells. I often regret the choice that I made, but it will be years, most likely decades, before the spirits demand payment." In the awkward silence that followed this statement, he excused himself from their company. He needed to contact Almedha, needed to hear his mother's voice…

Once Soren had left, everyone was able to shake themselves out of their shocked states. Elincia was the first to find her voice. "He was so consumed by fear of his teacher that he was willing to sell his soul to live up to expectations…"

"Not only _willing_," Oscar added. "He actually _did_ sell his soul."

"I never would have guessed that he had done something so terrible," Mist said, shaking her head. "He just doesn't seem like that type of person."

"Even so," Ike said as he stood up, "we should still treat him the same way we always have. Treating him any differently will only give him more grief."

"Of course, Ike." Titania smiled.

"That lad has gone through too much already," Brom agreed, while Nephenee nodded.

"Alright." Ike seemed satisfied. "Now, we should all get some sleep. Early start tomorrow."

Everyone began to head for their rooms, but Elincia stayed on the deck, gazing up at the pale moon. _Oh, Soren…how could you have done such a thing? How could you have been so desperate?_

Adriannu255: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm finding hard to enjoy anything while I'm feeling so nervous about my final grade for that one class… Please review… And I'm sorry for my sour mood, but I just haven't had the best time these past two weeks…

* * *

**! Soren/Elincia: 24  
Soren/Lethe: 18  
Ike/Elincia: 14  
! Zihark/Lyre: 9  
! Leanne/Shinon: 8  
! Jill/Janaff: 6  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 4  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
! Ike/Mia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 2  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Ike/Lethe: 1  
! Mist/Boyd: 1  
! Rolf/Marcia: 1**


	16. Trouble and Relatives

Adriannu255: Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I'm back and in a very happy mood. I would like to announce that I now have a beta-reader, Flinch-Hayward (who is responsible for the revised version of chapter fifteen), so I am very happy for that. Also since I've been working a lot, updates will be slower than usual. My writing time has been reduced to next to non-existent. The only time I've been able to write has been late at night after work, or if I wake up at 6:00 am… But fret not because chapter sixteen is here for all you lovely readers, who have given me over one hundred reviews!

A special thanks to Flinch-Hayward for your tips, and revisions on this chapter! I'll try to make the next one better.

**IMPORTANT!! I have a poll in my profile right now that asks what stories I should work on most for the moment. Whichever story gets the most votes will be the one I give most priority to. Second place will be updated as soon as I'm half-way through the winner. So if you want to see more updates from this one soon (or on another of my stories), please vote!**

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 16: Trouble and Relatives

They had been at sea for a more than a month now, for their voyage had been smooth and without delays. Yet Soren could not help but feel uneasy. He found it almost unnerving that nothing more than a stowaway had interrupted the first half of their voyage. Soren suspected that the young thief, Sothe, would prove himself to be trouble later. His reluctance to tell them anything past the fact that he was looking for someone like family to him made Soren suspicious. Even so, a thief was useful to have around, and Soren trusted him more than he did Volke. And if anything did occur…Beneath his cloak, he clutched at his Elwind tome, reassuring himself of its presence.

Very soon, they would be passing through the waters controlled by the laguz nations of Kilvas, Phoenicis, and Goldoa. The bird tribes, particularly the ravens, were known for their piracy of beorc vessels. Soren was more concerned about their increasing proximity to Goldoa. Magic could defend him against hawks and ravens. He was much less in control about the possibility of bumping into certain relatives.

He sighed irritably and turned to watch the sunrise. The light glittered on the clear water in a vaguely entrancing manner. He barely noticed a female's voice call his attention. "Good morning, Soren."

He turned around and smiled at the red-haired paladin. "Good morning, Titania." Her presence eased his restlessness somewhat. He was glad of the distraction from his thoughts that conversation offered. He had spoken much in the past month - not just with Titania, but with also with Elincia and the rest of the escort. It had made him more comfortable in their company, to say the least.

"Did you sleep well?" Titania asked.

"As well as can be expected. I'm still adjusting to the constant swaying, though," he answered with a shrug. He didn't want her to know what was truly worrying him.

"Well, that's good to hear." Titania laughed slightly as she continued. "We can't have our tactician getting seasick and unable to fight."

Soren laughed as well, though his voice was softer, more constrained. Though he was more at ease around them now, he was still unable to entirely lower his guard. He still hid the truth of his Brand from them. Uncertain of how they would react, he had felt it pertinent to continue his lie of being a Spirit Charmer. He was terrified of what they would think of him if they knew what he really was. Yet, the more time he spent in their company, the more his misgivings seemed unfounded. After all, they seemed to welcome the laguz as they would their own. Was it too much to presume that they would act the same towards a halfbreed? Soren fingered the hem of his tunic. There was only one way to find out. "Titania, can I ask you a question?"

Titania turned towards him, her smile as gentle as ever, and nodded as though to reassure him. "Of course."

"You seem comfortable around the laguz, but…" He paused, trying to think of the best way to phrase his thoughts. "But there are others in this world, those neither beorc nor laguz. What would you think of them?"

Titania frowned at him, the wind blowing her hair into her face as though to mask her confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean, Soren… Do such people even exist?"

"If you can call them people, then yes." Soren let his eyes close of their own accord as memories of his childhood flooded back. A silver-haired woman. His memory of her was blurred, and he was unable to place her expression, or even where the memory came from. Even so, he clutched at it. "I met someone like that once, a woman. She had laguz blood in her veins. She told me about what people thought about her kind." His fingers slowly clenched into fists. Not just her kind, but his kind. "Beorc call them the Branded, while the laguz refer to them as the Parentless. They are shunned by both races, for they belong to neither." Once again, he met Titania's gaze. "Please, answer the question."

Titania fixed him with a long stare before responding. "I would think of them no differently than if I had never known about their heritage. It doesn't matter what blood flows through your veins. It's the type of person that you are that counts. Your heritage doesn't determine your character, does it? You're proof of that yourself, Soren." She smiled warmly at him. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He shook his head, trying his best to suppress a smile. "I was just curious."

"Hmmm…" Titania watched him for a while before returning her gaze to the sun. It was a long while before conversation broke between them again.

-

"So when we get to Begnion," Titania was saying to Soren, "where should we go to request an audience with the Apostle?"

"You've never been to Begnion, even when you were a Royal Knight?" Soren asked, eyes wide with surprise. Titania shook her head. Soren thought back to his studies of Begnion, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, the Apostle resides in the Mainal Cathedral. We should go there and request that she meet with us. Informing her that Princess Elincia is with us might help, but I'm not sure…"

"What about you?" Titania asked, remembering his rank as a royal. "Would informing her that you are with us help?"

"I would prefer that be used as a last resort," Soren said. He shifted his position, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Like Elincia, I was raised differently from other royals. I was raised in the noble's district in Nevassa, rather than in Daein's keep. I never even saw my father face-to-face until the day that we attacked Crimea. Before that, the only people who knew of my existence were generals and commanders of the military, the Imperial Guards, and my mother's family.

"Oh…" Titania's face fell at this revelation. "So the Apostle might not even know about you…"

"She probably knows that there is a Prince Daein, but not that he is travelling with Elincia. She has no reason to assume that the prince is outside Daein."

"Well, I guess we'll worry about that when the time comes." Both turned to look at the horizon, only to find that it bore a mass of trouble, headed straight towards them.

"Uh-oh…" Soren murmured. "That's not good."

"Definitely not. We ought to inform Nasir."

Yet it appeared that Nasir was already aware of their winged pursuers, and was in turn busy explaining the situation to Ike. "Not by sea. By air. Look up."

Ike followed Nasir's gaze. "Are those…_birds_? They're huge!"

"Laguz, Ike," Titania corrected as she and Soren approached and Ike turned his attention to them. "Those are laguz."

"Ravens from Kilvas, to be precise," Soren added. "Travelers often believe them to be ill omens. Hardly surprising, considering."

"You noticed them as well?" Ike asked them.

Titania nodded. "We noticed them mere moments ago. Soren and I were discussing our plans from the aft decks."

"They're really flying." Ike turned back to view the crows, awe resounding in his voice. "I've only ever heard stories…"

"I'd prefer to avoid a battle with them," Nasir said, tapping his fingers lightly against his arm as he glanced around at the approaching shore. Soren frowned. It was rare to see Nasir so worried over something that did not involve Ena. "Let's see if we can outrun them." He hurried off to manage the crew.

"I read once that the corsairs of Kilvas and Phoenicis are far more cruel than the beast tribes," Titania said. Her gaze was still fixed upon the encircling crows.

"How am I supposed to fight against flying enemies?" Ike murmured in concern.

"You mean you've never fought dracoknights or pegasus knights?" Soren asked. He found that difficult to believe.

Ike was about to respond when the ship came to a juddering halt, causing everyone to lose their footing and fall to the floor. "What was that?!" Ike asked as he pushed himself to his feet.

"It feels like we hit something," Titania said, helping pull Soren to his feet.

Nasir's voice sounded behind them. "Blast! We've run aground!"

Soren glanced around. If they had run aground, then it was likely that they were close to the shore. Perhaps they could enlist help. His mind swiftly changed as he realised that they were scarcely a stone's throw from Goldoa's southern border.

He swore under his breath. So this was why Nasir had been worried. Soren saw him keep glancing toward the shore as he shouted, "We must be caught on a reef! Move it, lads! Get the ship free!"

"Ike, Titania!" Soren was now worried. Not only because of what would happen if Goldoan patrols spotted them, but because of the effect this might have on the medallion. "The ravens are coming!"

Everyone was on deck by this point, drowning in the chaos and confusion of the sudden events. Even so, nobody raised a word in question as the ravens began to surround them. Ike didn't hesitate to take command. "Get everyone together! It looks like we're in for a fight!" He drew a strange sword that Soren recognized as a Laguzslayer. He didn't approve of the use of such weapons, but under the circumstances, he was willing to forgive it. Just this once.

Ike quickly instructed the Crimeans they rescued from Canteus Castle, along with Rhys and Boyd, to remain below decks and protect Elincia and the crew. He then turned to Soren, who was mounting Midnight. Marcia and her pegasus were doing the same beside him. Both of them had decided to take the fight to the ravens and keep as many of them from reaching the ship as they could. "You have a plan, Soren?"

"Ravens are susceptible to wind magic and arrows just like any flying foe," he answered. "Keep Rolf well-protected - his skills, no matter how mediocre they are, will be useful now." He watched as the young archer readied himself, standing protectively near Mist, who had her staff at the ready. He would have said to protect Oscar as well, since he had recently begun practicing with a bow, but he could protect himself at close-range with his lance. _First time he'll be using a bow in battle. This should be interesting…_

Ike nodded and stepped away, watching as they flew off the ship, taking some of the ravens by surprise. Marcia took the south while Soren took the north, the shore side. He was the only other person, besides Nasir, that wouldn't be killed on site by the Goldoan patrols. On the other hand, this meant that he was also far likelier to get noticed.

Midnight attacked the first raven that caught his eye, swooping down upon it and immobilizing one of its wings with a swift clench of his jaw. Soren opened his Elwind tome, seizing the opportunity to attack. **"Winds of the earth, heed my command! Destroy my enemy! Elwind!"** Midnight released his hold and wind engulfed the raven, which screeched as the spell tore through its body.

Before long, Soren noticed another wyvern rider approaching the battle. The rider gripped the reigns in one hand and a lance in the other. Even from such a distance, Soren recognized the green dragon upon which she rode. This was one of Shiharam's forces - his daughter, if he recalled correctly. Flying closer, his assumption proved correct - he remembered her flaming red hair. Not that she would remember him, of course. He had only been to Talrega once, a brief visit, and an unofficial one at that. They had never been formally introduced, and it was unlikely that she would recognize him as the Daein prince. Despite this, Soren felt it worth the attempt. He intercepted her wyvern even as it flew towards Ike. "What are you doing here, Jill Fizzart?"

Jill turned to face him with wide eyes and a stiff lip. "How do you know my name?" It might have sounded like a demand if her voice had not shaken so.

"Just answer the question." Soren narrowed his eyes at her. Clearly, she had no idea who he was, but this only incriminated her further. It quickly became apparent that she had followed them here of her own accord.

"…I have come to offer a temporary truce. I cannot sit by and watch a human vessel be attacked by sub-human degenerates!" Her eyes blazed with anger, never once leaving Soren's.

Soren bit back a nasty retort. There was nothing to be gained through spite. He could tell from the way that she held her lance that she would prove a formidable opponent. Even so, they could hardly accept her as an ally. Ike evidently felt the same way. "We will accept no aid from someone who thinks the laguz are sub-humans!"

"This is no place to argue!" Jill countered, looking at the commander. "We'll talk after I've chased off these crows!" She rode toward their enemies, brandishing her lance, and chanting, "Bleed the half-breed!"

"Wait!" Soren shouted, but the girl didn't hear him. "Fine…" he muttered, turning away. "But you'd better live. I don't want to be the one to tell General Shiharam that his daughter died while fighting for Princess Crimea's escort."

-

After the battle, Soren and Ike asked Nasir about the ship's condition. It wasn't what they wanted to hear: "Completely immobilized." Soren swore in the ancient language as Nasir continued, "We can't shake free of this reef." He glared at Soren, as though reprimanding him for his language. Of course, it may have had nothing to do with it. They were all growing irritable while they were stuck here.

As Ike paced the room, trying to think of something to do, Soren whispered to Nasir, "Do you think I could use my sending stone and ask if Kurth could come and help us?"

Nasir looked at him. "But then how would he explain how he knew about our predicament? You might have to tell them what you are…" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well…"

Soren thought this over until Mist's worried voice called, "Ike! Where are you going?" Soren and Nasir's heads snapped toward the shore where Ike was standing. "Should you be leaving the ship?" Mist continued, clearly oblivious as to the consequences of her brother's actions.

"I'm just going to see what I can see," Ike said with a shrug.

"Ike, no!" Nasir and Soren shouted, almost simultaneously.

"Ike, behind you!" Mist raised her voice in alarm.

Three red dragons emerged from the trees behind Ike. The one in the lead shouted, "You! What are you doing?"

"This could be trouble…" Nasir murmured, half to himself, before quickly retreating below decks.

As Ike began trying to explain their situation to the guards, Soren reached for his sending stone. A familiar voice interrupted him. "Cease this at once! What do you think you're doing?!"

Soren watched as Kurthnaga and Gareth appeared from the trees. The guards quickly reverted to their human states, standing to attention in front of the dragon prince. Soren sighed in relief, smiling as he walked closer to the shore side of the ship. His smile went unnoticed by all.

After introductions, Ike explained the raven attack and how their ship had been immobilized on the reef. Kurthnaga's eyes darted towards the hull of the ship, widening slightly as Soren came into view. Giving a curt and almost imperceptible nod, he ordered Gareth to direct the patrol and push the ship free. At this command, everyone except Nasir and the crew dismounted the ship and watched in awe as the dragons set to work.

Soren feigned an equal amount of amazement as the rest of the mercenaries, his eyes widening as they lifted the front of the ship and repositioned it, ensuring that they could sail smoothly over the reef and back on course. He sent a small smile of thanks to his uncle before Ike turned back to Kurth. Supplies had only been mentioned briefly in the conversation before Kurthnaga agreed to replenish both their water and food stores.

"It shall be done." Kurth turned to his caretaker. "Gareth!"

"At once!" Gareth left to gather what they needed.

Ike tried to convince Kurth to allow him to pay for the supplies, but Kurth refused, saying that Ike was the first beorc he had ever met and that was all the payment he could have asked for. Ike thanked Kurth profusely, something that Soren could not help but be amused by. He leaned over to Mist. "Since when did he become so well-mannered?" he murmured. He did not intend an audience for his remark, though he heard Mist giggle beside him.

A few minutes later, while everyone was getting back onto the ship, Gareth and another dragon returned with the supplies they needed. With both the dragons and mercenaries helping to load the crates, it was not long before the ship was once more fit to sail toward Begnion. From the shore, Kurth shouted, "Farewell, beorc! May your journey be safe!" _/Be careful, Soren./_ he added through telepathy. _/Almedha needs you./_

Soren smiled as he held the sending stone out of sight of everyone and sent back, _/I know Uncle Kurth. I will, don't worry. When have I ever done otherwise?/_

_/Almost everytime you visit./_ Kurth answered without missing a beat.

_/Farewell, Uncle./_ Soren smiled.

_/Farewell, Nephew./_ Soren could hear him smile in return.

* * *

Adriannu255: I hope that was enjoyable for everyone! Please review and vote! And as a little note of interest, we will have two characters making surprise appearances next chapter… Any guesses as to who they are?

**! Soren/Elincia: 26  
Soren/Lethe: 19  
Ike/Elincia: 15  
! Zihark/Lyre: 10  
! Leanne/Shinon: 9  
! Jill/Janaff: 7  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 5  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
! Ike/Mia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 2  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Ike/Lethe: 1  
! Mist/Boyd: 1  
! Rolf/Marcia: 1**


	17. Saving the Apostle

Adriannu255: Not much to say except, I'm sorry for the wait… Here's chapter seventeen.

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 17: Saving the Apostle

_Soren saw himself as a young boy in Daein, probably when he was thirteen. It was mid-afternoon and he was wandering in the back alleys of the capital after one particularly painful day of 'learning'. He had once again failed to cast Thoran, and Balmer had almost killed him when he cast the terrible lightning at him. He only survived because he had, on instinct, cast Tornado as a shield. He had been healed but still held some painful scars, 'reminders' Balmer had called them, reminders that he needed to work fast to master all spells…or the last spell in this case… The punishment for not doing so would be more pain…_

_Soren sat down against the wall of a nearby building, furiously blinking back tears that threatened to fall. _Why does he expect so much of me?Just because I'm Branded… d-doesn't mean I can learn everything in…three years. _He wiped his nose against his wrist. _Spells take time!

_He continued to cry until he heard a soft gasp. Looking up, he saw a girl with stunning, silver hair who appeared just a few years older than him. But he sensed the blood within her._

_"Yes," she said, as if she heard his thoughts. "I am like you… And you are like me…" She walked over and knelt down in front of him, carefully reaching up and running a hand across his Brand. Her fingers were light on his forehead. "Don't cry, young child." She smiled at the prince and gently thumbed his tears away._

_Though he had no idea who she was, Soren suddenly threw his arms around the silver-haired Branded, and, though a little shocked, she put her arms around him, as he cried into her shoulder._

_"Shhh," the woman shushed. When the tears continued, she began to sing softly to calm him, her melodious voice echoing in the abandoned alley…_

Soren slowly opened his eyes, feeling refreshed. They had been at sea for two months and four days now, and were due to arrive at Begnion's port late that afternoon, in a small village just southwest of the capital. Soren stretched as he sat up and pushed himself out of bed. His night shirt and pants were discarded in favor of a clean set of robes that were different from what he usually wore. The off-white cloak, deep blue tunic and belt, white leggings, and black boots were all made with the finest of materials by the most talented tailors in Daein at the request of his mother. Ena had told him to take them for when he would be meeting the apostle. He had never been too fond of the clothing, but… _I guess it's better than what I've been travelling in…_ He secured his dagger at his belt, out of habit, combed through his hair, tied it back, and looked at his appearance in the mirror.

Satisfied, he reached next to the bed, grabbed a small bag, and left his room and arrived on the deck within seconds. Soren looked to the rising sun. _A summer sunrise,_ he thought happily. Summer had always been his favorite season. A summer in Daein felt like early autumn in Begnion. Perfect weather to do anything outside… He glanced around the deck and saw Midnight sleeping soundly next to Marcia's pegasus, whose name he had learned was Alyssa. His smile widened at the sight. _A pegasus from Begnion and a wyvern from Daein. Who could have guessed?_ A few feet away from them, though, was Jill's wyvern, Tatiana. She, like Jill, chose to isolate herself from the others. Jill had been avoiding Soren especially, he had noticed.

It had been a confusing enough matter from the moment she had joined them. After the fight with the Kilvas ravens, she had remained on the ship, even though their temporary truce had ended. Soren and Ike had asked her why she was still there, but her reply had merely been: "I cannot allow Crimean mercenaries and their princess to run free and do as they wish. Especially when they have _our_ prince with them."

"Wow, Soren!" Rolf exclaimed upon seeing the prince. Soren turned, thrown from his thoughts, to the young archer and smiled. "You look like an actual prince, now, rather than just a regular noble."

"Thank you, Rolf." Soren bowed his head slightly. "Why are you up so early?"

Rolf shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so…"

"I understand. I've had the same thing happen plenty of times," Soren said and strolled to where Midnight was and when he came within ten feet of the wyvern, he woke up and stretched his wings, waking Alyssa in the process. Soren stroked Midnight's snout and reached into the bag he had brought up from his room, pulling out two apples. He handed one each to Midnight and Alyssa.

Both looked at Soren gratefully and ate as Rolf walked up next to him. "What's it like to fly?" he suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Soren looked confused for a moment. "You mean flying on a wyvern?"

Rolf nodded at Soren.

"Well…" Soren thought for a moment. "It feels…wonderful. You feel like any restrictions placed on your life have been released. You don't have anything holding you back anymore, you're simply…_free_..." He looked to the archer. "There really is no way to accurately describe how it feels to fly. The only way to know is to try it for yourself." Soren paused for a moment before asking, "Would you like for me to give you a ride on Midnight?"

Midnight quickly looked up, excited at the chance get off the ship. Rolf looked nervous, but as he considered it, a grin spread across his face as he nodded wordlessly.

Midnight bent down to allow Soren and Rolf onto his back. Once they got on, he took off from the deck and began gliding around the ship. Soren laughed slightly when Rolf gasped and his arms tightened around his waist at feeling himself being lifted off the deck… He smiled as he felt what Soren meant before. There really was no way to describe it, this feeling of true freedom.

- - -

**Around mid-morning…**

Everyone had commented on Soren's 'new look', and all of them approved. Elincia was almost speechless when she saw him… "Y-you look very…h-handsome, Soren…" was all she managed to stutter out. He had blushed slightly at the compliment. He hadn't been expecting anyone to say _handsome_. But Elincia was full of surprises, apparently.

After the initial shock of Soren's new look wore off, everyone, including Elincia, was able to act normally when Nasir announced some surprising news to them. "There is a woman here claiming to be an envoy from the theocracy of Begnion. She is asking if the princess of Crimea and the prince of Daein are on board."

_So, she _does_ know that I'm traveling with them,_ Soren thought.

"What do you want to do?" Nasir asked the trio, which consisted of Ike, Elincia, and Soren.

"An envoy from Begnion?" Ike asked, confused. "How did she know about this ship?"

Soren looked at him. "Ike, this is Begnion, the largest and most powerful nation on Tellius. They have spies in every corner of the continent."

"Also," Nasir pointed out, "she might have had word from King Gallia. It doesn't matter either way, though."

"So, we shouldn't be surprised that she knows about Soren and Princess Elincia?" Ike asked.

"No." Soren shook his head. "But it is very unusual for Begnion to send her envoy to meet a princess and prince whom they don't even acknowledge."

"What do you mean, Soren?"

Soren sighed inwardly. _Do I have to explain everything?! Ashera preserve my sanity…_ "It is a complicated matter. The envoy is, basically, an extension of the Apostle. Crimea and Daein were once part of Begnion, and have only recently splintered from the theocracy." Soren paused allowing the commander to digest the information. "I cannot fathom why the Empress would extend the courtesy of an envoy to, not one, but _two nations_ that she must consider…" he tried to find the best word to describe it, "…inferior to her."

"Well," Nasir said, "at least you are being somewhat diplomatic, but you can do better."

"I will, don't worry."

"Well, Soren, Princess?" Ike looked to his companions. "Will you two meet with the envoy and hear her message?"

Soren and Elincia looked at each other, then back to Ike and nodded. "We gain nothing by refusing," Elincia said for both of them. "Let us meet with her."

They made their way to the deck and immediately spotted the envoy speaking with Titania. She had short, brown hair, eyes of the same color, and her light black armor bore the crest of the Begnion Holy Guard. Her left hand rested on the hilt of a sword that, Soren realized, was blessed by the spirits of wind. And her elegant pegasus stood directly behind her, its wings calmly swaying in the breeze. Titania excused herself as Soren, Elincia, and Ike made their way over.

The Guard bowed. "Princess Elincia of Crimea and Prince Soren of Daein, I presume…"

"Yes," both replied, bowing politely.

"It is an honor to meet both of you. I am Tanith, deputy commander of Begnion's Holy Guard."

"I must ask, for both of us," Elincia motioned to herself and Soren, "what would Begnion want of us that she would send her Holy Guard to greet us?"

"The apostle has learned of both you, Your Highnesses. She has come to meet with you personally. It is my duty to take you to her now."

Elincia's eyes were impossibly wide as she whispered, "The apostle?"

Soren was considerably more in control of his expression. "Doesn't the apostle have better things to do than--"

"Will you two accompany me?" Tanith politely interrupted.

Both royals seemed too shocked to reply, but Ike saved them the trouble. "We are the prince and princess's escorts and we will accompany them. I hope you understand."

"Of course."

"Very well." Soren found his voice again as Elincia shook herself out of her own daze. "We will come with you. Thank you."

Soren and Elincia bowed, and Tanith returned it. Before they could even turn to leave though, another pegasus knight flew onto the deck, its rider fraught with worry. "Bad news, ma'am! Laguz have been spotted near the Apostle's position! Crows most likely!"

Tanith remained calm. "We've seen their kind before."

Soren watched the exchange, and inwardly smiled as he heard what was happening. _The Apostle is in danger? Hmmm…_

_/What do you have brewing in that twisted mind of yours?/_ Soren jumped slightly as Nasir's telepathic voice entered his mind.

He turned to the dragon and gave him the 'innocent look'. _/Nothing…/_

_/…Demented, I swear…/_

_/Thank you./_ Soren said, after making sure he wasn't within arm's reach.

"Is something wrong?" Elincia asked Tanith, concern evident in her voice.

"Your Highness, I must apologize," Tanith said quickly. "An urgent matter has arisen and I must attend to it immediately. I will return later." Tanith mounted her pegasus and flew toward a ship that wasn't too many miles away from them.

Soren nodded. "As I thought…"

"What are you talking about?" Mist asked, walking over to the group.

"It seems that something has happened to the person she is meant to be protecting." Titania said as she followed the cleric.

"Is that ship involved?" Mist pointed to the ship Soren was looking toward. "The envoy is flying to it."

"They're being attacked by the Kilvas ravens!" Ike walked over to stand next to his sister.

"Why don't we lend them a hand, Ike?" Soren turned to Ike with a strange smile.

"Soren?" Ike looked uncomfortable with Soren's look. "Are you all right?"

"We would be fools to pass up this opportunity to put the Empress in our debt," Soren said. Everyone who heard stared. "What?"

"Well, Titania?" Ike looked to his second in command.

"I don't approve of Soren's reasoning," Titania said, with a glance toward the tactician at his mention, "but there is truth to his words, and we really should help."

"Alright, that's what we'll do." Ike looked at Elincia. "Will you be alright on your own, Princess?"

"Yes," she nodded as everyone except Ike and Soren began to prepare. "Good luck, my lord Ike."

- - -

Tanith had seemed relieved that they had decided to aid in the defense of the apostle, and had accepted their help without a thought. Soren held his trusted Elwind tome at the ready. Though he had considered bringing his Tornado tome, he didn't want to take the chance of destroying all three ships with the hurricanes that would result from that.

As they neared the Apostle's ship, Soren sensed one among their allies that held great power. _Wait…I've felt this before…_ When they had anchored next to their target, Soren stared at the source of power. Sephiran. But he seemed different. His clothes were different, or rather, no longer hidden beneath a traveling cloak. He no longer looked like the monk he claimed he was; he looked like a noble.

_What is he doing here?_ Soren asked, as Ike calmed the soldiers, telling them that they were reinforcements. _Snap out of it, Soren!_ he told himself quickly, focusing on the battle.

As everyone rushed into battle, Soren ran to Midnight. "Help Marcia and Jill keep the ravens at bay, alright?" Midnight took off after the two females, intent on feeding on the ravens' flesh. Soren followed the others and heard Sephiran calmly say to Ike, "Everything will be explained later, Ike. Right now we must defend the Apostle."

"Right," Ike said and turned his attention to defending the cabins.

Soren received an even greater shock as he met another familiar face. "Gatrie?!"

"Oh…uh…" Gatrie looked nervous, but controlled himself. "Hey, Soren." He raised a hand in greeting.

Soren's shock quickly wore away to be replaced by annoyance, and he just shook his head. He hadn't quite forgiven the knight, or Shinon, for leaving them when they needed them most. Gatrie seemed to understand this as he focused on defending the young bow knight nearby, avoiding Soren. The prince finally turned his focus completely on the battle.

Throughout the battle, Soren realized that he recognized some of the soldiers by face. He couldn't figure out why, until it hit him. _These aren't pirates! These are Daein soldiers!_ **"Winds of the earth, heed my command! Destroy my enemy! Elwind!"** The winds spiraled from his outstretched hand and cut through the soldiers' armor and into their flesh. _What in Ashera's name are they thinking, attacking a Begnion vessel?_

"**Divine Powers, cast your purifying light onto these corrupt souls! Creiddylad!"** Soren turned as two soldiers, who had tried to ambush him from behind, were struck down by a great flash of light. As they fell, Sephiran was revealed a few feet away; he had cast the spell, saving Soren's life.

Soren nodded to him in thanks, and ran to where the Daein soldiers were beginning to break through their defenses. It wasn't until the rest of the Holy Guard arrived that the soldiers finally gave up.

Soren breathed in deeply and turned to see everyone checking on injuries and casualties. He attempted to join them, but was stopped by a blue-armored hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gatrie looking at him with an unusually serious expression. "Are you angry at me because I left?" the knight asked, a little apprehensive.

"No, I'm not angry," Soren said, his expression worn from the battle. "I was only disappointed that you and Shinon left without giving Ike a chance that he could prove to you that he can lead the company. I had expected it from Shinon, but not from you, Gatrie." Soren turned to where Ike was speaking with Titania and Nasir. "You should go and speak to him. He was really depressed when we told him you two had left."

Everyone went dead quiet when Tanith's voice sounded from below. "What do you mean 'the Apostle is missing'?!"

As Soren left to see what had happened, he was amused to see the commander of the Holy Guard, Sigrun, sigh in unison with Sephiran as she murmured, "This job is becoming quite a headache…"

He entered the Apostle's cabin just in time to hear Tanith speak. "From what I have been told, the Apostle slipped out of the cabin, on her own, in the chaos…"

Soren stared. _And people say _I'm _reckless…_

"On her own?" Ike said. "Why would the Apostle do something so stupid?"

"Ike!" Titania said as Soren's eyes widened at the obvious insult. "Watch your words!" Titania scolded.

"It is alright, dame knight. I have more important matters on my mind," Tanith said. "Would I be able to enlist your help in searching for the Apostle?"

"Of course." Titania nodded and Soren immediately left to search their ship.

After they had searched for about five minutes, nothing turned up except for what Ike had claimed was another stowaway. The girl was definitely a noble family's daughter, but Soren didn't see any other families on Begnion's ship, so what she had been doing was a mystery to him. He found out after Ike insulted her by saying, "She might have hit her head, too. She's been mumbling nothing but gibberish since I found her."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I kept silent, blaming these antics on your ignorance, but I can no longer tolerate your manners!"

"What's wrong?" Ike asked in confusion. "It's your foot isn't it?"

_A hurt foot doesn't make someone unable to tolerate rudeness, Ike!_

"Prepare yourselves, peasants!" the girl announced, her voice surprisingly thunderous for one so small. "You stand in the presence of Sanaki, empress of Begnion!"

Soren nearly passed out. _Oh great! Just perfect! Ike just insulted the Apostle to her face!_

"Empress, are you alright?" Sigrun's voice broke out as multiple sets of footsteps approached the group.

A short discussion followed and Soren was incredibly relieved by Sanaki's decision - "As a reward for rescuing me, I would like to invite them to visit our court."

* * *

Adriannu255: Hope you enjoyed the twist with Sephiran. And for those of you who guessed Micaiah and/or Sephiran as the surprise appearances, good guessing! Please review and vote!

**! Soren/Elincia: 28****  
****Soren/Lethe: 21  
Ike/Elincia: 15  
! Zihark/Lyre: 10  
! Leanne/Shinon: 10  
! Jill/Janaff: 8  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 6  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
! Ike/Mia: 3  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Ike/Lethe: 1  
! Mist/Boyd: 1  
! Rolf/Marcia: 1  
!! Gatrie/Astrid: 1  
Naesala/Leanne: 1  
! Nasir/Nailah: 1  
Ike/Micaiah: 1  
!! Sothe/Astrid: 1**


	18. Interesting Audience

Adriannu255: Hello all! I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I found out from my beta that they e-mailed me months ago saying they couldn't continue, but I never received the e-mail. So that's the full reason for the delay. Once again, I apologize. But I did spend all that time writing more chapters, replaying PoR and RD, and figuring how many chapters this will have, and, as it looks right now, it will have around_ forty_! I'm almost at the half-way mark! Anyway, here's chapter eighteen!

**To Tales of Symphonia fan, yes that was on purpose. Most of the chants used in here come from ToS or Baten Kaitos. I completely own only a few of the chants. **

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 18: Interesting Audience

**Sienne…**

Ike, Elincia, and Soren were led into the throne room in the Mainal Cathedral while their companions were ordered to remain in the hallway. Soren and Elincia had at first been intimidated when they saw that three of Sanaki's seven advisors were present, along with Sigrun, Tanith, and, strangely, Sephiran. They each calmed their nerves and waited for Sanaki to begin, praying that neither they nor Ike would mess up their only chance of ending the war.

Sanaki cleared her throat before addressing Elincia, "You claim to be King Ramon's orphan, Princess Elincia of Crimea, correct?"

"Yes, Apostle Sanaki," Elincia bowed.

"And you," she then looked to Soren, "claim to be _King Ashnard's_ spirit-charming son, Prince Soren of Daein?" She spoke his father's name in such a venomous tone that Soren visibly flinched.

"Y-yes, Apostle Sanaki," Soren gave the same response and bowed.

"Hmm…" Sanaki thought for a moment. "Do either of you have proof that would lend credence to your claims?"

Soren said, "I am sure this is not enough to prove my claim is true, but…" As Sanaki looked to him, he pushed back his stubborn hair so that the girl could see his brand clearly.

Sanaki looked up at him, her eyes drifting over his brand. "The mark of a spirit charmer… I cannot accept your claim simply because you have the Spirit's Protection." Soren nodded understandingly, and Sanaki looked to Elincia silently.

Elincia looked at the marble floor sadly. "I, also, have nothing. Prince Soren rescued me just before I would have been killed by King Ashnard. I had no time to secure proof of my claim."

Sanaki sighed, "And now that Crown Prince Renning is dead, there is no one left who even knows your face… And no one outside of the Daein army or royal family even knows what their prince looks like…" She closed her eyes. "What am I to do?"

_Believe us!_ Soren thought, but knew he had to stay silent for all their sakes.

"I will vouch for them," Ike stepped forward to stand next to Elincia.

Everyone looked at the young commander and Elincia whispered, "My lord Ike?"

_Sanaki won't accept his claim…_ Soren thought sadly. _He isn't of 'proper standing'. _

"The Daein army pursues them with bloody-minded determination. At every turn they demand that we turn Princess Elincia, and Prince Soren, over to them. What further proof do you need?" Ike asked.

"If someone of proper standing," Sanaki began the response Soren had expected, "made that pronouncement, I would accept it as irrefutable proof." She looked Ike up and down, observing his ragged and torn clothing. "But you are a commoner. You have no surname, no documented linage… You have nothing."

Soren noticed how Ike's eyes narrowed slightly. _Please don't lose your temper, please don't lose your temper,_ Soren thought over and over, somehow hoping the plea would reach Ike.

"I know commoners," Sanaki said uncaring. "For a price, they will support any lie, no matter how outlandish." When Ike gave no response, Sanaki's eyes widened in false surprise. "Oh, now I suppose you will tell me you are the son of some noble house, or perhaps you are a Crimean Royal Knight or part of the Daein Imperial Guard?"

Soren took deep breathes, keeping his temper completely in check. He hadn't even known Sanaki for a day, and he was _already_ annoyed with her!

"I am neither a noble nor a knight," Ike said with relative calmness, "and I have no connection to the Crimean palace or the Daein keep. No matter how much gold I stood to gain I would not betray my convictions." He took a deep breath. "Elincia and Soren have paid us, yes, but nothing more than the standard fee to purchase our services."

Soren observed Sanaki's reaction closely. He could see a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Obviously no commoner had dared to speak to her the way Ike was now… _She seems so tolerant now,_ he thought.

"I don't care how high and mighty you are."

_No!_ Soren closed his eyes, not wanting to see how anyone reacted to that.

"I will not allow you to mock the bonds of trust that tie us to Elincia and Soren."

"Oh no," Soren said through clenched teeth.

"My lord Ike!" Elincia put a hand on the mercenary's arm, trying to calm him.

None of the senators reacted well to Ike's words. One of them ordered the guards to seize Ike and put him to death 'for his abuse of the apostle!' The guards moved to do as ordered, but Sephiran suddenly commanded, "Halt!" The guards immediately obeyed, returning to their positions around the throne room.

Soren was shocked when Sanaki started laughing. _She is actually smiling? After a 'lowly mercenary' just insulted her for the second time in one day?!_

"Sephiran," Sanaki turned to the enigmatic man, "you were right about him. He _is_ very interesting."

As Sephiran stepped forward to stand next to Sanaki, Ike asked, "How is Sephiran associated with you? I thought he was just a simple monk."

"Ah," Sanaki looked up at Sephiran, "so it was a monk this time?" She giggled girlishly. "Your disguises are so clever! As always, you remain an enigma, even to me! Why not tell them who you truly are?"

Sephiran turned his attention to the three guests. "I am Duke Persis, Prime Minister of Begnion, and head of the Senate."

"And my most trusted advisor," Sanaki added.

"I was traveling through Crimea to ascertain the people's condition there. I was in Ohma when Daein invaded and I was taken prisoner, as I told you when we met," Sephiran gave the abridged version of his explanation from two months prior. "After meeting you, I followed you to Toha and overheard that you were coming here to meet with Apostle Sanaki. I returned here as quickly as I could."

"Lord Sephiran has given us detailed reports on Princess Elincia, Prince Soren, and the mercenary company that serves as their escort," Sigrun said happily.

"So…" Elincia's voice was hesitant, "…you knew we were coming? You knew who we were all along?"

Soren sighed, mostly to release his anger 'properly', when Sanaki replied, "Yes, I am sorry for testing you."

As Sanaki began to talk about how life in the palace was 'dreadfully dull', Soren thought in exasperation, _Try living as a noble in Daein, girl! You will not have a dull moment, I assure you!_

Dukes Oliver, Hetzel, and Lekain forced their laughter of Sanaki's little 'game'. Hetzel thought that Elincia and Soren would have thought it an honor to be _humiliated_ for Sanaki's enjoyment, though he didn't phrase it that way.

"Ah…um… Yes, I…I suppose…" Elincia didn't know how to reply to that. Soren simply held his silence, afraid of what he might say.

"Madness!" Ike said, disgusted, and he stepped back to his original position, except he now had his back turned to Sanaki. Soren sighed again. Ike still didn't get what beorc nobility was built on.

"Oh!" Sanaki exclaimed. "I almost forgot in all the fun. Sephiran has vouched for both of your identities as Prince Daein and Princess Crimea. You may rest easy."

"Thank you Lord Sephiran," Soren bowed to the prime minister.

"We are most grateful," Elincia thanked him, bowing low.

"Wait a minute!" Ike shouted as he jumped between Sanaki and his friends. Soren's heart skipped a beat as Sephiran's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. His patience had finally worn thin.

"Yes?" Sanaki asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ike growled out. "You knew Soren and Elincia were telling the truth all along, and you humiliate them for your own entertainment?! For some stupid game of wits and words?!"

Soren and Elincia stared in wide-eyed astonishment and horror. "Ike, no!" Soren tried to get him to stop before this got out of hand anymore than it already had.

"My lord Ike, please!" Elincia pleaded.

Sanaki and her subordinates remained still as statues as Ike continued his tirade. "Elincia's homeland has been lost to her, and Soren holds a great amount guilt for it since his monster of a father is responsible for killing her _family_! With no one and nowhere to turn to, both of them risk their lives to make it to your doorstep and you…you _laugh_ at them? Where is the humor in that? Do you have no decency?" He shook his head in disgust. "You are all horrid people, and you owe Soren and Elincia a proper apology."

Soren shook his head. He was truly moved by Ike's words, but it may have cost the young commander his life.

"Wretched peasant!" Lekain stepped forward now. "Loose that treasonous tongue once more and--"

Sanaki held up a hand for silence. "Duke Lekain, restrain yourself!"

"Bu-but--" Lekain stuttered.

"I am speaking, be still." With a stern look from Sanaki, he said nothing more.

"Ike," Sanaki began carefully, her patience with Ike wearing thin as well, "I fully understand how you are feeling. If only my own vassals held as much commitment to me as you do to your employers." She paused allowing Ike to digest her words. "_However_, truth be told, your behavior is testing my patience. Raise your voice once more and you will damage the prince and princess's already precarious situation. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't," Ike said shortly, trying to regain control. "Why don't you fill me in?"

"First of all, even if Elincia is Crimean royalty, she is, at best, heir to a dead country. Nothing more." Soren was surprised when Sanaki seemed to throw a quick apologetic glance to Elincia for having to remind her of that painful fact, before continuing her explanation with Ike. "Without Begnion's support, her claim holds no meaning. Second of all, Prince Soren, though his country is perfectly fine the way it is, it will _not_ be if you somehow manage to win this war. He will be in the same position as Princess Elincia: heir to a dead country. He will be at the mercy of whoever takes rulership of Daein after the war. Neither of them is in any position to do anything but _beg_ for Begnion's aid. Or…hadn't you noticed?"

- - -

As Ike, Elincia, and Soren exited the throne room, one look at everyone's faces told them what they needed to know… They heard enough to know what had been decided. Most of the group retired to their rooms, but Ike began on another tirade once he was alone with Soren, Elincia, Titania, and Nasir. "What nerve! To take advantage of our situation and speak down to us like that!" He turned to look at them. "I don't care if she's the empress or apostle or whatever! I can't stand her!"

"Ike!" Soren hissed. "Lower your voice if you're going to talk like that!"

"Listen, Ike," Titania placed a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't it possible that the apostle _saved your life_?"

Ike was instantly sobered. "What?"

Nasir decided it was safe to speak now. "Titania is correct." Soren looked at his great-grandfather and nodded. Being a dragon traveling the continent for many decades, possibly centuries, he knew more than most about each country's culture and traditions. "Begnion is ruled by time-honored custom and ancient conventions." Nasir said. "The fact that you are still alive after insulting _the apostle_, who is the very symbol of their way of life, is a miracle."

Ike looked as if Nasir had revealed some kind of ancient secret that had been locked away for centuries. "I…hadn't noticed."

"As their escort, your criminal behavior will reflect directly on your employers: Princess Elincia and Prince Soren. If Apostle Sanaki had been truly angered by your words, any hope of restoring Crimea, and Soren eventually being able to take his place as Daein's king would have both vanished like a puff of smoke."

"What?!" Ike's mighty temper flared once more.

_Okay…_ Soren thought uncomfortably. _He should decide whether to be angry or calm._

"They would sacrifice two countries to satisfy their own egos?!"

Soren attempted his best to calm Ike. "This may not be much of an answer," he said from his position near a window facing to the north, "but letting madness rule the day is the prerogative of beorc nobility, Ike. Beorc divide themselves into classes, and thus prejudice is born. All commoners know that from the moment of their birth to their final dying gasp they are not allowed to defy the upper classes." He hated to say it, but it was the truth, in Begnion at least.

"Soren, Princess Elincia, I'm sorry."

* * *

Adriannu255: So, there's the meeting with Sanaki! Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Please review and vote!

**! Soren/Elincia: 32  
Soren/Lethe: 23  
Ike/Elincia: 16  
! Leanne/Shinon: 11  
! Zihark/Lyre: 10  
! Jill/Janaff: 9  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 7  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
!! Ike/Mia: 3  
!! Ike/Lethe: 3  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 3  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
! Mist/Boyd: 2  
!! Gatrie/Astrid: 2  
!! Sothe/Astrid: 2  
!! Makalov/Astrid: 2  
! Nasir/Nailah: 2  
Ike/Micaiah: 2  
Naesala/Leanne: 2  
! Rolf/Marcia: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Titania/Shinon: 1  
Ranulf/Lyre: 1**


	19. Free Time and Gathering

Adriannu255: Okay since someone was complaining that I haven't been mentioning _all_ the pairings, this chapter is dedicated to showing _a few_ of those pairings that won't be getting much page time after this, and setting up for the next chapter. All of these events take place over their first four days in Begnion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same.

* * *

Chapter 19: Free Time and Gathering

"Wow!" Mist said as she looked around in awe at the buildings surrounding the small shops in the marketplace. "They're so _huge_! I've never seen something so big! Aren't they amazing, Boyd?"

She turned to look at the sulking axe-wielder who was trailing behind her. Boyd glanced around, uninterested. "Eh, I guess," he said with a grumble.

"Come on, Boyd." Mist placed her hands on her hips. "You could at least pretend you're enjoying this!"

"Hey, I'm only doing this because Titania told me to, Mist!" Mist glared at him. "Uh… I-I mean… You're right, Mist these buildings are amazing! How did they ever build something so big?"

"That's the spirit!" Mist smiled then grabbed Boyd by the hand as she continued to explore. Boyd pretended to enjoy himself.

- - -

Zihark wandered through the halls of the Mainal Cathedral, trying to clear his mind…and staying _far_ away from the laguz that was the cause of his cluttered mind. _Why does she look so much like _her_! _He kept asking himself this over and over. _Looking at Lethe is like looking at… I don't know how much of this I can take! I thought I had put that behind me!_ _But it's only a matter of time until Lethe realizes how I'm avoiding her._ The last thing he wanted to do was tell Lethe that she bore a striking resemblance to the only person he had ever loved. He didn't know why, but something inside told him that he shouldn't tell her how she reminded him of Lyre…(1)

- - -

**Two days later…**

Mia looked around at the gaudy room that she shared with Mist. Mist had gone out shopping with Titania, after much persuading from the older paladin of course. Mia decided she could use some time out as well and grabbed her sword; some training would give her something to do. As she was passing by the gardens near the training grounds, she caught sight of Elincia and Soren involved in one of the many social gatherings with Sanaki and the senators. She laughed quietly knowing that Soren and Elincia were ready to kill themselves just to get away from these ridiculous occasions. _But they know they have to do it for the sake of Crimea…and Daein…_ She always had to remind herself that they were fighting to save Daein, as well, just not in the way most would think.

_Anyway,_ Mia thought as she reaching the training grounds, _time to train!_ She stopped when she saw another figure already at the grounds: Ike. He was training fiercely. Mia watched for a while before deciding. _Let's see how good of a challenge he is!_ "Hey, boss man!" she called.

Ike turned to her. "Hey, Mia."

"Mind if I join you?" Mia didn't bother beating around the bush.

"You mean like a duel?" Ike asked, excited to train against someone closer to his skill.

"What else could I mean?" Mia asked, drawing her sword. "You seem like you could provide me with the challenge I'm looking for."

"How can I refuse a request like that?" Ike smirked pointing his Regal Sword at her.

- - -

Jill wondered through the halls of the Mainal Cathedral, thinking. She had planned on leaving these pathetic mercenaries and return home as soon as they reached Begnion, with Soren if possible. But after everything she had seen over the month that she had travelled with them, she had decided to stay. Not only had she wanted to form her own opinion about these sub-hu-- no, these laguz-- she also wanted to actually speak to the prince. She had been told by her father that she had once met Soren when she was very young. Queen Almedha had taken him to visit the Talrega region and they had met Shiharam, Haar, and Jill. She had been two years old, which explained why she didn't remember, but the prince had seemed to remember her since he knew her immediately when he saw her. She wanted to simply talk to him like they would have, had they become friends. She wanted to know what he thought about the…laguz…and how he could stand the thought of working with them. Maybe getting his opinion would help her in forming her own, and help her make a decision on how to proceed from here.

- - -

**Sunset…**

Soren and Elincia were finally free from the apostle and the senators. Ever since arriving in Begnion they hadn't had one minute of spare time, and they were almost fed up!

"I don't know how much longer I can take this," Soren said in a weary voice.

"I agree," Elincia said with the same tone.

"All those senators are more arrogant than I originally thought," Soren sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Are the nobles in Crimea like that?"

"Not from what I've heard." Elincia shook her head walking over to stand next to Soren. "My foster sister and brother, Lucia and Geoffrey, are nobles of House Delbray. They are nothing like these senators."

"You have foster siblings?" Soren asked her with an envious expression.

"Yes, I do." Elincia nodded. "They have been my friends for my whole life…" She trailed off thinking about their possible fates. Even though Kieran had assured her at Canteus Castle that Geoffrey had eluded capture in the search for her, she knew there was still the possibility that he had been captured afterward.

Soren, noticing where her thoughts were headed, changed the subject. "Do you know how much longer it will take Apostle Sanaki to make her request?" Both royals had noticed by the way that Sanaki had been acting that she wanted something from them, or possibly the whole company. They just couldn't figure out what it was.

"I don't know," Elincia immediately latched onto the new topic. "But I'm sure it won't be long. Now, I think both of us should get some rest."

"I agree," Soren nodded. "We're going to need it."

- - -

**In Goldoa… Meeting of the laguz kings…**

"Fellow kings and countrymen, attend to my words," Caineghis said, beginning the meeting. He spoke of Daein's unexpected invasion of Crimea, King Ramon's attempts to bring beorc and laguz closer, and how Ashnard's army had now crossed the Crimean-Gallian border.

Tibarn then stepped in. "That trespass, O king of lions, is because your country chooses to harbor King Crimea's orphan and King Daein's traitorous son. Is it not?"

Kurth looked toward his father at the mention of Soren, but neither said anything.

"That is the justification they would present," Caineghis said, nodding.

"But Princess Crimea and Prince Daein are no longer in Gallia, are they?" Tibarn asked.

"Your spies are as efficient as ever, King Tibarn. Yes, they left Gallia just over two months ago and are on their way to Begnion."

"I know this only because they aided in defending a ship carrying Begnion's apostle," Tibarn said, as though it was nothing.

Kurth smiled in relief at hearing that his nephew and companions made it to Begnion safely. _Our efforts to help were not wasted… Thank the goddess…_

After Tibarn mentioned that Daein most likely didn't have that information, the raven king said something most suspicious. "Your information is dated, hawk king." All eyes turned to him either curiously or angrily. "Have your legendary eyes and ears abandoned you after all these years?" He had a proud smirk on his face.

"You have something to say?" Tibarn asked as a tension filled the area, though his tone remained calm and composed.

"Would you be so kind as to explain yourself, King Kilvas?" Caineghis asked, quickly coming between the hawk and raven.

"Princess Elincia and Prince Daein barely escaped Crimea with their lives and fled to Gallia in hopes that they would be safe. But a certain king of lions, whom they were depending on, chose not to support them." Caineghis said nothing. Naesala continued after a pause, "With nowhere else to turn, the two beorc royals and their retinue spent two long months at sea and arrived in Begnion merely four days ago." He took a deep breath. "Daein knows of this, and has recently dispatched hunters to make a corpse of the girl and capture the boy."

Kurth's eyes widened at the news that Ashnard wanted his son to be captured. _He wants to kill Soren himself, or worse! Ashnard, you heartless dastard!_

After Caineghis asked Naesala how he knew this, Naesala said, basically, that it was carried to him on the wind. "This is an odd tale, Naesala," Tibarn said in the silence followed the raven's explanation.

They continued to trade insults and provoke each other, but Dheginsea stepped between them before it could worsen. "You two will desist, at once!" he said loudly, and the bird kings immediately calmed themselves, though Naesala still smirked at Tibarn who returned it with a deadly glare. Dheginsea turned to the raven. "King Naesala, your actions as of late can be judged as being too extreme."

Naesala's smirk remained in place as he looked to Dheginsea. "Black Dragon King of Goldoa, what do you pretend to know of my actions? Please, enlighten me."

Dheginsea wasn't daunted by Naesala's daring challenge. "I would remind you of the beorc ship you attacked in Phoenicisian waters…and left stranded in Goldoan territory." Dheginsea allowed the slightest hint of anger to enter his voice.

Naesala, noticing the situation he was in now, frowned. "Oh…that."

Tibarn stepped threateningly toward Naesala. "You lying crow! You've been sneaking around in my territory again, haven't you?"

"I heard from my own son, Kurthnaga," the dragon looked toward said son, who stepped next to Dheginsea and locked eyes with Naesala, "two beorc on that ship resembled Princess Crimea and Prince Daein."

"It is true," Kurth said quietly.

"What?!" Caineghis shouted, but immediately quieted. "King Kilvas, you…?"

The meeting continued into the ambitions of the bird tribes, eventually turning to the Serenes Massacre, which is when Prince Reyson finally spoke for the first time since the meeting began. The meeting finally ended when Dheginsea urged the laguz rulers to remain neutral in the conflict for as long as possible, reminding them that they could not fan the flames of war while Lehran's Medallion still existed, and even worse, when its location was unknown, as it was lost to them after the Massacre…

- - -

**Sienne…**

Sephiran sat in the garden watching the sun slowly disappear from the sky. His thoughts drifted to that horrific night twenty years ago…

_"No!" he screamed upon seeing the body of one of the heron princesses at the sacred altar. "What have they done?!" He could hear the beorc in the distance, even over the roaring fires consuming the Serenes Forest. "The herons were innocent… Why?"_

_Sephiran approached the dead heron and gasped at what he saw glowing in her hand. "The medallion! I must quell the chaotic energies. Must calm them…" He reached out and placed a hand on the medallion, screaming as he felt Yune's emotions pouring out with the chaos surrounding them…_

"Lord Sephiran?" a gentle, feminine voice said behind him.

He turned and saw Sanaki standing behind him. Sigrun was by her side, as always. "Apostle, General," he greeted each with a small nod.

"What is wrong?" Sanaki asked, worry showing on her face and in her voice. "You looked troubled."

"…It is nothing," he lied after a moment's hesitation. "I was just thinking that maybe it's time you gave them your first assignment."

"So soon?" Sigrun asked with a surprised gaze. "They have been here only four days, Lord Sephiran. Perhaps we should--"

"No, it has been long enough," Sephiran interrupted her. "General Sigrun, they are mercenaries. By tomorrow they will do anything we ask just to have something to do."

Sigrun thought this over, as Sanaki replied, "Very well, tomorrow we shall hire these mercenaries, and finally begin putting an end to the slave trade."

* * *

Adriannu255: This didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to, but I hope it's good enough for everyone. Please review and vote! I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible…

(1) About Zihark knowing Lyre; this was the only way I can see the pairing actually working as they won't meet until like...chapter 18 of Book 3...

**! Soren/Elincia: 34****  
****Soren/Lethe: 24  
Ike/Elincia: 17  
! Leanne/Shinon: 12  
! Zihark/Lyre: 10  
! Jill/Janaff: 10  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 8  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
!! Ike/Mia: 3  
!! Ike/Lethe: 3  
!! Ike/Micaiah: 3  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 3  
!! Sothe/Astrid: 3  
!! Makalov/Astrid: 3  
! Nasir/Nailah: 3  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
! Mist/Boyd: 2  
Gatrie/Astrid: 2  
Naesala/Leanne: 2  
! Rolf/Marcia: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Titania/Shinon: 1  
Ranulf/Lyre: 1**


	20. First Request

Adriannu255: I UPDATE!! (cue FFX victory theme) Sorry about the wait. I'm not gonna bother you with my excuses, so here's chapter _twenty_!

Disclaimer: (sigh) I'm getting tired of putting this here… Same…

* * *

Chapter 20: First Request

Soren and Elincia stood in the throne room speaking with Apostle Sanaki as Ike and Titania were led in by Sigrun. "Apostle Sanaki," Sigrun said with a bow, "I have brought Commander Ike as requested."

"Thank you, General Sigrun," Sanaki replied. She turned to Ike and Titania. "I have a request for the Greil Mercenaries."

"So General Sigrun said," Ike said, slightly stunned. "What is it you would like for us to do, Apostle Sanaki?"

"The border patrols have reported several sightings of a band of mercenaries traveling along the old highway. Everytime they pass through, they carry suspiciously large cargo. I wish to hire your company to stop them and seize their cargo," Sanaki explained slowly, making sure Ike understood her completely. "Will you accept?"

Ike thought for only a moment. "If Princess Elincia and Prince Soren have agreed to it."

"We have, my lord Ike." Elincia nodded.

"And I will actually be accompanying you," Soren said.

"What? Why?" Ike's eyes grew wide. "Don't you have…other things to do?"

"I am sending Prince Soren with you at the request of Duke Persis," Sanaki answered. "He would not give his reasons, but I trust him, and agreed to his request."

"I see." Ike nodded slowly. "We will prepare to leave immediately, Apostle."

"Very well. We can discuss payment after your return, yes?"

"Of course."

"Then you are dismissed," Sanaki said. Ike, Titania, and Soren all bowed before leaving the throne room. Soren gave Elincia an almost unnoticeable, apologetic glance. She had to endure this morning and early afternoon _alone_!

- - -

**(Old Town Road)**

As the group of thirteen chosen for the mission travelled through the thick fog, Soren thought back to Sephiran's request that morning.

"_Apostle, if I may request something of you?" Sephiran asked as Sanaki finished speaking to Soren and Elincia._

"_Of course, Duke Persis, what is it?"_

_The prime minister glanced at Soren, before asking, "Might I request that Prince Soren be sent along with the mercenaries?"_

_Sanaki tilted her head questioningly. "Why do you ask?"_

"_I beg your pardon, Apostle, but I do not wish to discuss my reasons. Not to anyone." Sephiran lowered his eyes to the floor as he spoke._

_Soren simply stood staring at the older mage curiously. _Why would he request to send me specifically…?

"Soren?"

Soren jumped slightly, at the voice that sounded from his left. He turned his head and saw Titania looking at him worriedly. "Yes, Titania?"

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You seem distracted."

Soren considered saying nothing was wrong at first, but decided against it. "I was just wondering why Sephiran requested that I come with all of you."

Titania thought this over for a moment. "He probably thought your strategic knowledge would help make the mission easier?"

Soren shook his head. "I do not think so. I do not how, but I _know_ it's more than that." He lowered his voice so only Titania could hear him. "Also, I have started to feel rather…uneasy around him."

"Around _Sephiran_?" Titania asked in shock, but also low enough so the others couldn't hear.

Soren nodded. "But I suppose there is no point dwelling on it. We should simply focus on the mission."

"If you say so…" Titania said, uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Titania," Soren smiled reassuringly, "thank you. Just simply telling someone helps to take my mind off of it."

Titania smiled as well. "You are welcome, Soren."

A few minutes later, they halted. "The fog is thick enough to hide us here. Now we wait for our targets to arrive."

"So, we'll launch a surprise attack from here? Alright," Ike said in response to Soren's statement.

"We should split into two teams. Send a group of five up the west bridge, while the other eight take the east. We'll hit the mercenaries from two directions while hiding our true numbers," Soren said, glad to be back in his area of expertise. "Who will be in each team, Commander?"

"Titania, Mia, Marcia, Mordecai, and Rhys will go west, while everyone else will go east. Titania, can I count on you to lead the west team?"

"Of course, Commander."

As the two teams began to split up, Zihark and Mia approached Ike. "Commander," Zihark began, "I'm sorry to ask, but may Mia and I switch teams?"

Ike stared between the two of them for a while. "Sure, I don't mind, but why?"

"I need to watch how you fight so I can beat you in training, Boss!" Mia exclaimed.

Soren listened to the exchange, but saw that that wasn't the reason for Zihark. _Strange,_ he thought, storing the information in the back of his mind, for now.

It wasn't too much longer later that their targets came within view. They hadn't noticed the Greil Mercenaries yet, so Soren nodded to Ike, and everyone silently approached their closest targets and launched the ambush.

The cargo mercenaries weren't quite as difficult to beat as they looked. They relied more on brute strength and superior numbers rather than skill and strategy. The fight only got difficult when the two groups joined up and approached the commander. He shouted something about 'feral ones' and suddenly four tiger laguz were released. The tigers ran towards them with madness shining in their clouded eyes. Lethe and Mordecai held the tigers at bay on the bridge while Soren cast Elfire, Rhys and Mist healed the two laguz, and Jill performed hit-and-run maneuvers from Tatiana's back. After the tigers were dead, they finished off the rest of the enemies easily and seized the cargo.

- - -

**(Mainal Cathedral)**

"Well, I have to say," Mist said upon reaching her room, "I certainly feel better!"

Mia sat down on her bed. "It's good to get out every now and then. I don't like the war and all, but I really just need a good fight every now and then! It makes me feel alive!"

"I guess you're right, Mia," Mist said, nodding. "Maybe I should start training with a sword…" She put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Weeeeeeeell… If boss is okay with it, _I_ would be more than happy to teach you, Mist!" Mia's eyes glowed with excitement. Mia, the sword-teacher of _Commander Ike's_ sister!

"R-really?! You would be willing to do that?!"

"Sure! Why don't we ask him about it tomorrow? We can start right away!"

"That'd be great!" Mist rushed over and gave Mia a great hug. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

- - -

Sephiran sighed as he stared out his bedroom window. _He does seem to have potential… But it is still too soon to judge. I must continue to observe him. If he does prove himself worthy of becoming king, then it will be hard to rectify the situation…_ He continued to stare out the window. He tried to stop it, but his mind continued to wander to that pain-filled night of fire and blood. _They were innocent… My people were innocent, and yet they were murdered mercilessly!_ A single tear fell from his eye. _How I wish it had never come to this…_

_

* * *

_  
Adriannu255: Well, there you go! I'm sorry it's kinda short, but I was running out of ideas, and I didn't want to add too much stuff from the game. I'm also sorry if anybody seems too OOC. I haven't been able to play the game for so long… I'll try to keep them IC, but I apologize in advance if I fail. (looks at clock) 4:46 AM?! I'm going to bed! (storms off)

Soren: "Um… Review and vote…?"

**! Soren/Elincia: 36  
Soren/Lethe: 25  
Ike/Elincia: 18  
! Leanne/Shinon: 13  
! Jill/Janaff: 11  
! Zihark/Lyre: 10  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 9  
! Ike/Mia: 5  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
!! Sothe/Astrid: 4  
!! Makalov/Astrid: 4  
! Nasir/Nailah: 4  
Ike/Micaiah: 4  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 3  
! Mist/Boyd: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 3  
Ike/Lethe: 3  
! Rolf/Marcia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
Gatrie/Astrid: 2  
Naesala/Leanne: 2  
! Oscar/Tanith: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Titania/Shinon: 1  
Ranulf/Lyre: 1  
Rhys/Mia: 1**


	21. Emancipation

Adriannu255: I'm really (once again…) for the long wait. I've been kinda sick lately and didn't feel like typing anything for a while. Hope you enjoy this one 'cause it's (sadly) the last update for a while. I need to focus on my other stories before coming back to this one. Here is chapter twenty one!

To you,don't,know: Soren has never seen or heard of the feral ones before, since he was never deeply involved with Daein's military. Almedha wouldn't have allowed it, in my opinion. About what Sephiran said, I was trying to show that he was starting to have second thoughts on his whole 'goddess awaken and judge' plot. So I guess it could be considered a good thing… But I don't know!

**Note: I have made a small change in Soren's age. I read somewhere (can't remember where) that the PoR timeline indicates that he is 19 at the end of the game, so at this point, he is 18 in this story instead of 16. Just a small change that I thought I should mention. (It actually works better that way. Now he'll be old enough in Book 3!)**

Disclaimer: Same…

* * *

Chapter 21: Emancipation

Soren quickly walked through the halls of Mainal Cathedral. He stopped a young maid as she approached. "Excuse me. Have you seen Duke Persis anywhere today?"

"Yes, of course, Your Highness," the maid responded quietly. "I saw him heading towards the garden only minutes ago."

"Thank you," Soren said with a grateful nod. He then continued down the halls to catch up to the senator.

Sephiran had just reached the garden when he heard someone quickly approaching from behind. He stopped and turned as someone called, "Duke Persis!"

_Soren?_ Sephiran thought as the Branded approached. "Yes, Prince Soren?" he asked when Soren caught up.

"May I ask you something?"

"Certainly. What is it?"

"Why have you requested that Apostle Sanaki send me with the Greil Mercenaries on all of their missions in Begnion?" Soren averted his eyes as he asked.

Sephiran sighed. "I'm sorry, Prince, but as I told Apostle Sanaki, I do not wish to-"

"-discuss your reasons," Soren quietly interrupted, "I know. But I believe _I_ have a right to know, as it concerns me."

Sephiran, once again, sighed and put a hand to his head. "Forgive me, Prince. But I cannot tell you my reasons, _yet_."

Soren was shocked by what he saw then. Sephiran looked down at him and Soren thought he saw a shadow of sadness briefly cross his features. "When will you be able to tell me?"

"I cannot say, but you may be able to find out yourself. Excuse me." Sephiran turned and left without another word.

Soren watched him with a blank look before sighing. He headed back inside to prepare for their departure to the Grann Desert.

**Three days later… Grann Desert**

"So, Soren," Ike said approaching the prince, "I've been meaning to ask, were you able to find out anything about those 'feral ones'?"

Soren turned to face Ike from beneath the hood of his cloak. "Nothing, until I questioned the librarian. He told me that feral ones are how they refer to laguz who remain in their shifted states _all the time_, almost as if they _cannot_ revert. I asked Lethe and Mordecai and they said that it was impossible for a normal laguz to do so, without the use of certain items. I'm sorry I couldn't find out more." Soren turned his attention back to the sandscape, his keen eyes searching for their targets.

Just then, an annoyed-looking Lethe approached with a strange man by her side. Soren's eyes widened when he and the green-haired stranger met gazes. "Commander," Lethe called, "this man wants to join us. Is that alright with you?"

Ike stared dumbly for a moment before remembering he had a voice. "Um…sure, I guess so, but why?"

"Because you have Gallian laguz with you," the stranger replied, his voice a rich tenor, "and I wish to speak to them."

"What is your name?" Ike asked.

"My name is Stefan. I have lived in this desert for many years as a hermit. Lethe has informed me that you are searching for the bandits causing trouble for the Begnion nobles, correct?" Ike nodded in confirmation. "I believe I can help you find them," Stefan finished.

"Ah, I see," Ike said with a nod. "Can you fight?"

Stefan patted the sword attached to his waist. "I don't carry this sword just for show."

Ike then noticed the weapon, and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right…"

"In any case," Stefan said with a laugh, "the bandits that you are searching for are located in the ancient ruins to the north. Follow me." Stefan turned and headed north, his purple robe billowing slightly in the wind. The Mercenaries followed Stefan for what seemed like an eternity, until the ruins came into sight. Stefan pointed toward them. "That is where the bandits live."

"And it looks like they're coming to 'welcome' us…" Ike stated grimly as a beast laguz and a small, orange-hooded figure quickly approached.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the hooded figure asked suspiciously.

"We're looking for the bandits who have been raiding the nobles of Begnion," Ike answered calmly, placing his hand over the hilt of his sword.

The hooded figure muttered something about "the senators' dogs" before shouting, "We will never stop until all slaves are free! Come, my people! Attack them!"

He and the laguz turned and ran back toward the ruins as the mercenaries were suddenly surrounded by more laguz.

_When did they surround us?_ Soren inwardly panicked. _It's as if they appeared from the Akasha!_(1) Soren opened his new tome chanting, **"Merciless embrace of frost, strike my enemy! Blizzard!"** and a quickly approaching hawk and raven were struck by a gale of ice and snow. With that, the desert descended into chaos.

**Mainal Cathedral**

Sanaki, Tanith, and Sigrun watched from the throne room as the sun slowly disappeared beyond the distant mountain range. The third day since the mercenaries had left for the Grann Desert had ended and they still received no word on their progress. "I am beginning to worry," Sanaki's quiet voice broke the tense silence. "I knew this mission would take long, but I expected them to have sent word of their progress by now."

Sigrun placed a comforting hand on the Empress's shoulder. "I am certain we will receive word tomorrow, Empress. Do not fret."

Tanith nodded in agreement. "You should go to bed now, Empress. If they do not contact us tomorrow I myself will organize a search party to find them."

"That will not be necessary," a calm voice came from behind. They turned and saw Sephiran approaching, with Jill by his side.

When they reached the Empress, they both bowed respectfully. Jill then pulled a letter from under her breastplate. "Apostle Sanaki, Commander Ike sent me to deliver this message to you." Jill handed the letter to Sanaki, who took, immediately opened, and read it out loud.

_Apostle Sanaki,_

_We have made contact with the leader of the bandits, and he has told us quite an interesting tale. I cannot give the full details in this letter, but he has provided an excuse for his actions, and is willing to meet with you to explain. I request permission to bring him before you upon our return to Sienne. Please send your answer back to us with Jill, the woman who delivered this letter._

_Commander Ike_

Sanaki exchanged knowing looks with her guards and advisor. "Thank you for delivering this, Jill. You may go rest and I shall give my answer tomorrow," Sanaki said neutrally.

"Thank you, Apostle," Jill said with a bow and relieved sigh.

Once Jill left their presence, Sanaki turned her gaze to Sephiran and walked over to him. He smiled slightly, and took her small hand in his. "Come, my child. Let us get you to bed."

**Next day, Grann Desert…**

"Commander," Soren called, entering Ike's tent.

"What is it, Soren?" Ike asked as he finished reading over Titania's battle report.

"Jill has returned with Apostle Sanaki's answer," Soren looked over his shoulder as Jill entered, holding Sanaki's reply in her hand.

Ike promptly tore it open and read it aloud.

_Commander Ike,_

_I am pleased to hear that you have succeeded in your task, as is Princess Elincia. Bring me the bandit leader as soon as you return. Afterwards, you will receive your payment._

_Apostle Sanaki_

Ike looked up at Soren and handed the letter to him. "Show the letter to Tormod and Muarim and tell them to prepare to go to the capital."

"Yes, sir," Soren took the letter and exited.

**Three days later, Sienne…**

Soren stood along with Elincia as Ike and Tormod exited the throne room. "What did she say?" Soren asked.

Tormod promptly ran off with an ear-to-ear grin upon his face. Ike simply stared after the child for a moment before answering. "Apostle Sanaki admitted that all of these missions were given to us in order to expose a secret slave trade to the public." Soren nodded. He, Ike, and Titania had briefly discussed the strange decisions Sanaki had made in sending _them_ to fulfill these, seemingly random, missions. "She also said that Duke Tanas is up to something suspicious and she wants us to investigate him at his villa. If we succeed," Ike paused and smiled toward Elincia, "she will help us save Crimea with all the power at her disposal."

* * *

(1) Akasha (pronounced 'uh-kay-sha') I added this in at the requested of my best friend and co-author, Whyndam. She explained to me what it was and I thought it would make a fun little plot element to play with.

Adriannu255: I know I skipped the entire battle and meeting with Tormod and Muarim, but I just don't feel well enough to write a battle, and I wanted to add a _bit_ more original material to this (I'm doing my best to NOT make a carbon copy of the game). I'm really sorry, everyone. But now I go get some much needed sleep before focusing on my other stories… Please review and vote!

Until next me meet, farewell!

**Wow! There's a lot of pairings in the poll now!**

**! Soren/Elincia: 39  
Soren/Lethe: 25  
Ike/Elincia: 18  
! Leanne/Shinon: 13  
! Jill/Janaff: 11  
! Zihark/Lyre: 10  
! Nephenee/Geoffrey: 9  
! Ike/Mia: 6  
! Sothe/Astrid: 5  
! Nasir/Nailah: 5  
Ike/Micaiah: 5  
Soren/Ilyana: 5  
Makalov/Astrid: 4  
! Pelleas/Lucia: 3  
! Mist/Boyd: 3  
Soren/Micaiah: 3  
Ike/Lethe: 3  
! Rolf/Marcia: 2  
Soren/Mia: 2  
Jill/Haar: 2  
Gatrie/Astrid: 2  
Naesala/Leanne: 2  
Rhys/Mia: 2  
! Oscar/Tanith: 1  
Pelleas/Lyre: 1  
Titania/Shinon: 1  
Ranulf/Lyre: 1 **


	22. Notice

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

Alright, readers! I will be taking a reluctant break from fanfiction reading and (regrettably) writing. College has started back and I must concentrate on that. Taking four classes and working seven hours a week is going to require my undivided attention. Classes end on May 7th, so that is when I will come back to writing my stories. I know that most of them (_Altered_ in particular) have not been updated in forever and I am very sorry… Until then, have a wonderful next few months! Once again, I am extremely sorry…


End file.
